<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wills of the Hearts by JellyB_214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154771">Wills of the Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyB_214/pseuds/JellyB_214'>JellyB_214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Chaebol au, Chaebols ChanBaek, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyB_214/pseuds/JellyB_214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been friends since long. They were inseparable. After finishing their studies in the UK, they decided to stay there for a little while, still indecisive of what to do with their lives.</p><p>But a phone call from their parents, telling them to quickly come back home raised questions within them. What they didn't expect was to find the agenda waiting for them once they were seated in one of the private rooms of a fancy restaurant in the city of Seoul. </p><p>There was a black velvet box on the table and a brown envelope underneath it. Their minds running wild, thinking of what was going to happen. But none of their guesses prepared them for the knowledge that they were tangled in a will of their grandfathers', to tie them both into a marriage and to see both families bonded together.</p><p>And they don't even know if refusing was even an option.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is another ongoing work from me! It was originally posted on Twitter as tweetfic (https://twitter.com/jellyb_214/status/1301481243083640835?s=21).</p><p>I would add the chapters one by one as I go through the editing. I’m adding a little more words since tweetfics restrict me from being generous with them ^^ but if you came from Twitter and had stumbled upon this story, don’t worry too much about it because I won’t be tempering the plot. I’m just gonna put more descriptions to make it look better sitting on AO3 hehe. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within the spacious area in one of the private rooms of the restaurant, murmurs of chatter flew about in the air. Sometimes one person was taking the lead or throwing their opinion into the conversation. Between this, Baekhyun and Chanyeol only had their ears open, more keen to listen than speak, still digesting the situation they were put into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their parents had a lot to say in the conversation; things like, when the engagement party will be held, a date for their wedding, where they would be living after and everything else that doesn't include their opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept throwing subtle glances at each other, knowing that despite being the subjects of the elders’ conversation, both of them would definitely have to discuss this matter some other times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short meet up ended after over an hour. As the adults piled out of the room, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun by the arm, stopping him from walking further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baek, the hell are we gonna do?" he asked, looking at Baekhyun with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed, his face mirroring the same emotions in his best friend’s face, shaking his head as he shifted his gaze from where the adults were already heading to, and then to Chanyeol who was waiting for his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should talk later. In the meantime, I do think we should try to talk to our parents too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol raised his brows, "What was there to talk to them when it’s so clear that they want this to happen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicking his tongue, Baekhyun seized Chanyeol by the arm, pulling him to start walking again when he noticed his mother looking back at them from the distance. He, however, kepts Chanyeol close so he could continue talking to him in a hushed voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should at least ask them if we had any option if we refuse the arrangement."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Other options like what?" Chanyeol piped up, having difficulties to stand on his hunches so he could catch Baekhyun’s words within his earshot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun heaved another sigh, feeling defeated. "I don't know, Yeol. But we need to meet up some other day to talk about this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol groaned, "Man, I'd need like a week to get myself adapted with Seoul's time. That's gonna take a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded his head, agreeing. "We'll talk on the phone and decide when we're gonna meet again to discuss this. Deal?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol peered down at his friend, wondering what type of discussion they'll be having then. But he relented anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Around a week later, they finally meet up at a coffee shop in town. It was upon Chanyeol's urge after being pestered around by his mother when he would meet Baekhyun to discuss their engagement party. He couldn't stand the constant nagging so he rang Baekhyun up, just so he could get out of the house and do something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around 11 when they met, the coffee shop was almost vacant. They got their own cup of coffee and Chanyeol suggested that they share a piece of the lemon pie to which Baekhyun agreed without further thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sipped his iced americano while eyeing Baekhyun who was delicately feeding himself a spoon of the lemon pie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good?" he asked, gauging for Baekhyun's reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweet but it's fine. A bit too tangy for my liking, though." Baekhyun said as he rested the spoon over the side of the small plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded his head, acknowledging. "Did your mom say anything?" Chanyeol then asked as he cut a small piece of the apple pie for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun raised his brows, his lips quirking. "She asked me why I wasn't wearing the ring." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s brows raised in the same manner as he popped the stoon into his mouth. "But the real question is, where are those rings at?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last time he saw the ring and its box was around a week ago, during their impromptu meeting, along with their grandfathers' will. He didn't realise who had taken it later, too preoccupied with his own thoughts invading his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulled something out from his coat and placed it beside the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had it. Mom took it home and gave it to me the next day, telling me I should go meet you and give the ring." He paused for a moment, trying to arrange his words. "She told me to...propose to you or something. I don't even know what she was expecting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's mouth was left agape as he heard his friend's words."They really took the will very seriously," he commented, clicking his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing his lips into a thin line, Baekhyun shifted his gaze from the velvet box to Chanyeol, "What did your mom say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he did."Like I told you, she kept telling me to meet you and yeah, about the ring too, and also about the engagement party." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun gnawed on his bottom lip, looking anxious. “Yeol," he called out as he sat up straight and leaned forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shifted his attention to Baekhy as his hand worked to scoop another spoon of the lemon pie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think about this? About all of this?" Baekhyun probed wanting to know Chanyeol’s opinion regarding their situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol jolted an eyebrow, looking confused for a moment. "As in?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed. While he knew Chanyeol could be the most laid back type of person, Baekhyun couldn’t understand how he could act as though he was not bothered by the arrangement they were put into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the will that was revealed to them around last week, it stated that their grandfather had hoped for both Baekhyun and Chanyeol to be married to one another as part of their last wish for their beloved grandsons. It wasn’t a plain order, it was simply a wish, one that both lad knew they wouldn’t have the heart to refuse, especially Baekhyun who was very attached to his grandfather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The marriage, Yeol! We're as good as engaged now! We're getting married in God knows when,” Baekhyun said with exasperation bleeding through his voice. He was flailing his hands in a dramatic way, trying to convey his emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sipped on his iced americano, a thoughtful look on his face. "Dad told me I should start coming over to the office," he said, as if changing the topic. But then he asked, "Did your dad say anything about going to work?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun has a frown garnishing his forehead at the question. He was partly annoyed that Chanyeol was taking a detour from the topic he brought up but he answered nonetheless. "Dad told me I'll be filling in a secretary post. But he didn't tell me when and to whom I will be assigned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol seemed to be in a trance after hearing Baekhyun's answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Baekhyun prodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head lightly, saying, "I think your dad's considering you to replace my dad's secretary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's eyes were blown at the statement. "Replacing your dad'sㅡ Junmyeon hyung?" He asked, bewildered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their family businesses had been partners since long, so it wasn't surprising that they knew little things about the other's family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would they want to replace Junmyeon hyung?" Baekhyun wondered out loud. "And why me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaned back on the chair as he played with the straw of his drink. "Junmyeon hyung will be assisting me. Dad wants someone to supervise me while I learn the ropes to managing the company."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to digest every word that comes from Chanyeol's mouth. So far, he gets everything, except one thing. "And where do I stand in between all this? I'm no match compared to Junmyeon hyung." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was tapping his fingers on the table as he looked at his friend. He had a hunch but he was not sure if that was the case. But seeing where they are now, it could be an only possibility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know something that I don't," Baekhyun murmured as he, too, inspected Chanyeol from across him. "Spill,” he jabbed, knowing Chanyeol knew something that he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol made himself comfortable in the chair as he sorted his mind. "Okay. I have a hunch but this might not be it, but it could be, but I’m not so sure either." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cut it out, already! You're talking gibberish now," Baekhyun hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. So, seeing how your dad wanted you to replace Junmyeon hyung, and how Junmyeon hyung is assisting me, I'm guessing that they'll be merging the companies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chanyeol finished spilling out his gut instincts, Baekhyun took a moment to mull over the assumption made by his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But...they are already in a partnership. Why would they want to merge it when they can stay being partners and make more profits?" He then added, "And if merging means that one company buys the other, then, only one would be at advantage since they're using the other company's products for their own brand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded his head, agreeing. "I don't know if they wanted to form a new business or what. Like I said, it's just my hunch. I can be wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun worried his bottom lips as they fell into a short silence, both occupied in their own thoughts.That was until he caught Chanyeol taking the black velvet box and opened it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched how Chanyeol was inspecting the jewelry. There were two platinum bands in the box, one for each of them. Chanyeol took one out between his fingers and shifted his gaze to look at Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me your hand," he said, extending his own free one in the air for Baekhyun. Baekhyun eyed his floating hand warily but placed one of his own in Chanyeol's palm nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling Baekhyun’s hand towards himself, Chanyeol slipped the platinum band into his ring finger in one swift movement before holding Baekhyun's hand in front of his face, tracing his thumb over the shiny band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks pretty when you wear it," he commented with a boyish grin on his face.Baekhyun was looking back at Chanyeol with a helpless expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeol, are we really doing this?" he asked when Chanyeol pulled out his own ring and placed it in Baekhyun's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have a choice, do we?" Chanyeol countered back with a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun curled his fingers around Chanyeol's band, biting his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides," Chanyeol added, "It's your granddad's wish. I know how he means a lot to you. You wouldn't want to disappoint him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, meeting his eyes. The other man had a gentle smile on his face as he looked back at Baekhyun with fond eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True, his grandfather means a lot to him. He had spent most of his childhood with his granddad. He served as a father figure to him when his own father was busy building his business empire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, Chanyeol knew it all. There was almost no secret between them. Their families had been friends since a few generations back. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had known each other for as long as they could remember, inseparable and been best friends their whole life. They have been through a lot together so when it comes to sensitive issues like this, Baekhyun wasn’t surprised that Chanyeol knew what was there lying deep in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had a sad smile on his face. He really wouldn't want to disappoint his grandfather. But it's not just about him, it's about them. Chanyeol should have a say too about this matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what about you?" Baekhyun shot Chanyeol the question, genuinely curious of his thoughts. Chanyeol's gentle smile turned cheeky at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if it's not you, I bet my mom would match me with any of her friends' children too. I'd rather have you than some bimbo who doesn't even know what two plus two is." He said jokingly, probably to lift up the sombre mood that was floating around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Baekhyun chuckle for once, the tension slowly seeping away from his tensed body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But honestly, Yeol, I wouldn't do this if you don't want to. I don't want to force you," he said earnestly, his eyes full of concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "We're in this together. If anything happens, we'll sort it out together, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, time stilled for them as their eyes speak of what was not spoken through their lips, assuring and reassuring each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Baekhyun finally said, heaving a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol extended his hand, gesturing Baekhyun to slip in his ring too. Baekhyun rolled his eyes but took the hand in his own and slipped the ring in Chanyeol's ring finger. He then held Chanyeol's larger hand in his own as he looked back at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me if you want out. Tell me if you don't want this anymore. We'll stop whenever you want to," he spilled out, looking at Chanyeol in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol squeezed back his hand, nodding his head with a smile. "And you too, hmm? If anything feels off, just tell me. Let me know if you want out too, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded his head with finality. His heart felt lighter after talking with Chanyeol. He knew it won't be the last of them having this kind of serious talk. But knowing that Chanyeol would understand him and is always up for discussion, assured him a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped for the best for them both, whatever it is the future had in store for them. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next Tuesday, Baekhyun received a text message from Chanyeol, telling him that he would start going to the office the next day. Baekhyun immediately rang him up, eager to know more from the man himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spill!" He demanded, the moment he heard Chanyeol picking up the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uhh, hey, Baek. I'm fine too."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol said mockingly, making Baekhyun roll his eyes at the obvious sarcasm in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, tell me!" Baekhyun urged. He heard a rustling sound from the other side of the line before Chanyeol’s voice came back to speak to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll be filling the project manager post, there's already a few projects waiting for me to look through,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chanyeol said, chuckling at his own words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds tough," Baekhyun commented as he chewed on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, sort of. I keep getting phone calls from Junmyeon hyung every now and then, discussing company stuff. I'm currently reading some policy shit, I don't even know if it's that important."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's deep chuckle rumbled through the speaker again and it made Baekhyun smile. Despite his words, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was taking this very seriously. He was just not showing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're already busy now," he made another comment, voice gone flat at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hummed from the other line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Miss me already?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He suggested, sounding carefree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teasing caught Baekhyun off guard. It didn't help that Chanyeol was using an unusually low voice, making his baritone sound even deeper. And there was something else about his voice that had Baekhyun feeling goosebumps on his skin, his heart pacing a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Baekhyun managed a chuckle to cover his sudden quietness. "As if!" he scoffed, for the lack of a better response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's laughter rang through the line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, we're gonna meet soon anyway. I'm sure you're gonna start working soon too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Chanyeol's words, Baekhyun was called upon at his father's home office a few nights later, discussing his secretarial position he once mentioned to Chanyeol. And true to Chanyeol's words again, his father told him he would be working with the Parks, specifically Chanyeol's father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why don't I work with you instead?" Baekhyun had asked, genuinely curious about the arrangement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't Chanyeol tell you? That his father's secretary is currently supervising him?" His father supplied, looking back at Baekhyun with a questioning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun quickly nodded his head, "He did but that was the case. Why would Mr Park want me to replace his secretary? I'm still new, and this will be my first working experience aside from my internship. I don't think I deserve the position."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fiddled with his fingers as he waited for his father to say something. But Byun Hyungsuk let out a hearty chuckle instead, at his little rants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you scared of Mr Park?" he asked, looking at Baekhyun with fond eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun thought for a moment and he too, let out a small laugh. "A bit. But rather than that, I'm just worried that I can't carry the work as good as Junmyeon hyung. He's been with Mr Park for years..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Baekhyun trailed off, his father laughed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't worry too much about that. Chanyeol will be there with you. Soon when Jongwoon decides to retire and gives up his position to Chanyeol, you'll be working with him too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something tickled Baekhyun's gut at the thought of how his father has put trust on Chanyeol to look after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad," he called softly, catching his father's attention. "Is everything alright? You and the company?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question left Mr Byun to stare at his son for a while. He saw the worry and concern in his eyes. "We are all fine, Baekhyun. Like I said, don't worry too much. Just focus on yourself for now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded his head at his father's words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," his father started again, "How's everything going with Chanyeol? I see that you're wearing the engagement ring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun unconsciously touched the band on his finger, feeling around the cold surface. "Yeah, well, mom's been nagging about it," he said, rather bashfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has he taken you out on dates?" Hyungsuk prodded, a delightful expression settled on his wrinkly face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he stared at his father, not really believing what he just heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but why are you asking? Oh my god this is even more embarrassing than talking to mom!” The younger Byun whined as he rubbed over his temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I'm just checking out if he's being nice to you. Tell me, did he treat you well?" His father simply supplied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sunk into the chair, wanting the floor to swallow him whole. "Dad, we're talking about Chanyeol. You know how he is," he tried to beat around the bush, not really know how or what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was his old man expecting from him, that he'd say Chanyeol was the love of his life and they're happily engaged? Sure, they're fine but nothing has actually changed despite their new status. They still treat each other the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I know how he is but is it wrong for this old man to know if his son's fiance is treating him well?" his father kept egging him on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By that time, Baekhyun knew his face was red as a tomato. He grumbled under his breath, stomping his feet on the floor in retaliation. But he knew denying what his father wanted to know would only prolong his embarrassment so he caved in in the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's....yeah, he treats me well. But he's been busy these days. You know, company stuff, Project Manager Park Chanyeol stuff.” Baekhyun hastily said, trying to brush the topic off as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyungsuk's brows raised at the information. Then, he hummed and nodded his head. "Alright, I should talk to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mere statement alerted Baekhyun as he narrowed his eyes on his father. "Talk to him about what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About how he should give more attention to his fiance and how he should manage his time well so he could take you out on a date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sputtered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Dad! No! Don't do that. Oh my god, why are you like this? Don't pester him like that. I'm fine not going out with him. We can always talk on the phone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father let out a hearty laughter seeing how embarrassed his son was, how his cheeks were furiously blushing from the old man’s constant assault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine. I won't talk to him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun finally heaved a sigh of relief. His father sure had a lot of fun teasing him that night. Chanyeol would be laughing his pants off if he knew Baekhyun was having this type of conversation with his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, Chanyeol didn't need to know about this, not at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry for the late update. Have to admit that I’m not the most regular when it comes to updates 😖 I hope you’ll bear with me 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As days flew by, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol found themselves cooped with work, too occupied with all the tasks in hand. They had no time to discuss the matters of their engagement party, they might as well have forgotten they needed to host one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun would constantly hear Chanyeol's name being mentioned by Mr Park as he works with the CEO. Chanyeol would occasionally hear his father mentioning Baekhyun over dinner. They don't have much time for themselves, even less for one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And without realising it, Baekhyun was on his 10th day of working with his soon-to-be father-in-law. It has almost been two weeks and Baekhyun was working around the clock without stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Friday noon, as the CEO went out for a business lunch with a client, he was told to stay back as it was just a friendly lunch appointment rather than for work. Despite this, Baekhyun stayed at his desk outside the CEO's empty office room, rechecking his schedule for the upcoming week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught a shadow of someone with a suit approaching his desk and without looking up, he said, "The CEO is out for a lunch appointment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his desktop, remembering that there was a report due next Tuesday. If he finished it early, he would have a bit of time to breathe next week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tongue clicking sound, followed by a deep voice he knew too well of, speaking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My, my. Did my dad make you work this hard?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tilted his head back, ready to shoot back a remark but he was rendered back silent when his eyes finally landed on the newcomer. Standing in front of him was none other than his fiance. However, if Baekhyun hadn't recognised his voice, he might have not recognised him now too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because it was so unusual to see Chanyeol in a three-piece suit complete with a necktie. His hair was cut shorter and combed back, slick with pomade. His face was clean and with everything put together, Chanyeol looked exceptionally gorgeous in his working attire. Baekhyun was so used to seeing Chanyeol in jeans and hoodie, hair all a bunch of mess all his life that he found himself gapping at the person standing in front of his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're spacing out a lot now too. I should tell my dad to give you a little break." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shook his head, shaking himself awake from his trance. "Why are you here?" he asked, for the lack of things to say when his mind was spiralling with so many thoughts to digest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I can't visit my fiance at his workstation?" Chanyeol asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled a little at that, feeling his heart being tickled at the way Chanyeol was calling him his fiance. "No, but isn't it lunch time? You should go out and eat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tutted, "Says the person who's staying back at the office during lunch break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun couldn't help but to laugh at the funny tone Chanyeol was using. "I have work, Yeol," he told him, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still gonna choose work over your fiance?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Baekhyun's ears perked up. "You got your fiance's attention. What do you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol cleared his throat, "Do I have the honour to take my fiance to a lunch date?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bit his lower lip, glancing over at his watch. They were already 15 minutes into their lunch break. There isn't much time if he was to be honest. "Your dad's probably gonna get back in 30 minutes. We can just go somewhere near, hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was momentarily distracted as he tried to find the folder that includes all the elements he needed to write in his report. However, one of his hands was sntached away and Baekhyun whirled around on his spinning chair, facing his fiance who was now leaning down to his level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Baekhyun's breath hitched as he realised how close their faces were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We, you and me, will go out on a date. Refusing isn't an option."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun held the stare Chanyeol was giving him. He felt his chest constricted, his breathing laboured. He puffed his cheeks, relenting. "Fine. Sure. Whatever. But we need to be quick," he said as he hastily pulled his wrist from Chanyeol's grip and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm off for the rest of the day. Sealed a deal with a client today, so Junmyeon hyung told me to do whatever I want," Chanyeol with intentional smugness in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun snorted. "Lucky you. I don't get days off because I work twice as hard as the CEO." As Baekhyun rounded his desk to meet Chanyeol, the other man gave his shoulder a light bump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chill. I've got it all under control," Chanyeol said as they both walked towards the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you on about?" Baekhyun asked after pressing the down button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since I'm off, Junmyeon hyung would probably be off too. So I asked him if he could cover you up so I can take you out today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ended his explanation with a wide grin on his face, feeling proud. What he didn't expect was to see a furious Baekhyun as they stepped inside the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did what?! Chanyeol, why did you do that?" Baekhyun asked, bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol jutted his lips out, like a child being scolded. "Just wanted to take you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun heaved a sigh. He just started working with the company for a week, barely. And now his fiance, the son of the CEO is asking people to cover him up just so he can take him out on a lunch date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't this like, violating your position? Yeol, what will your dad think of me? He'd probably think that I'm a baby that whines about my work to my fiance and begged him to talk his dad out to give me a day off. I was trying to get on his good side but not like this!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stood facing his back towards Chanyeol. His shoulders tensed and Chanyeol could see him balling his hands. Chanyeol remained silent to sort out his words and also to let Baekhyun cool down a little before he started speaking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped closer towards Baekhyun, standing right behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I told you it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>partially</span>
  </em>
  <span> my idea, would it be any difference?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun frowned at his words. "What?" Baekhyun piped up, feeling a pair of arms curling around his torso and a dip on his left shoulder. Chanyeol held him in place as he rested his chin against Baekhyun's shoulder blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dad told me to take you out. He felt bad for overworking you. Junmyeon hyung wouldn't give me a day off without my dad's approval. It was all my dad's plan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun calmed his breathing. Suddenly, having Chanyeol this close to him, in an intimate way, made him nervous. "So you're saying that you didn't actually want to take me out on a date. Is that it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of Baekhyun wasn't willing to ask the question but some other part wanted to know. He wanted to know if Chanyeol was sincere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's laughter resonated into his ear, so close that it caused shiver to run down his spine. "Baek, I've been meaning to take you out but you know we didn't have the time. My dad allowed it but I really do have a mind to bring you out for lunch one of these days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bit his lips as he listened to Chanyeol's words. Does it really matter whether it's a date or not? The mere thought of Chanyeol thinking about bringing him out for lunch was enough to shake his heart. And Chanyeol, speaking so softly like this to him, it brought tiny tingles in his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't be mad at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Baekhyun easily melted at the pout in his voice and the way he tightened his hold around him, bringing Baekhyun's back close to his chest was making every fiber of his muscle going lax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol craned his head further to the left to peek at Baekhyun's expression. "Still mad?" Chanyeol asked, poking his cheek with a finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned his head slightly to the left, the corner eyes caught the sight of Chanyeol's face. Baekhyun heaved a breath that he was holding, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not mad. I'm just..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grumpy?" Chanyeol cut him off, causing a chuckle leaving Baekhyun's lips as he elbowed Chanyeol on his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's laugh chorused around the small space of the elevator. "That's why I'm taking you out. You need to wind it off." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chanyeol slowly moved to detach himself, the elevator door opened with a ding, and both were caught when they saw a shadow standing in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The CEO cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love birds," the CEO exclaimed, looking from his son to his secretary and the arms wrapped around Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Baekhyun latched himself away from Chanyeol, exiting the elevator and stood to make room for the CEO to step inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're back, Mr Park," Baekhyun started, face all rosy from being caught in such a scandalous scene with the CEO's very own son. Embarrassing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you two are going out, I see," the old man stated as he stepped inside the elevator. "Enjoy your day, Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then turned to his son, who was holding the elevator door for him. "Treat him something delicious. He has been working hard all week," he told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gave him a respectful bow before pressing the button to the CEO's floor before slipping himself out. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol waited for the elevator door to finally close before they both sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol felt a punch on his arm, wincing as he turned to look at his fiance. "Ow, Baek. What was that for?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun narrowed his eyes on him, inhaling deeply. "For embarrassing me in front of the CEO." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol scoffed. "He's gonna be your father-in-law soon. He needs to get used to all the public display of affection a.k.a PDAs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pointed a finger on at him as he spoke, "We are not doing any PDAs in public places."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if provoking him, Chanyeol swiftly took Baekhyun's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Baekhyun gasped dramatically. He didn't have the time to protest when his fiance started to pull him out of the lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing this on purpose aren't you? Since this is your dad's company and soon-to-be yours, you're toying with me around because you know you can," Baekhyun complained but he still followed Chanyeol nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller man chuckled at Baekhyun's words, finding them funny. "I'm doing this because I can, yes. And also because I'm your fiance. And holding hands should be normal between a couple." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol finally let go of him when they were out at the valet parking. He took out his keys and clicked on a button to unlock it. One of the cars flashed and Baekhyun's jaws dropped as he realised what type of car it was. For the second time that day, Baekhyun lets out a dramatic gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way," he said, mouth still gapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had a smug smile on his face as he watched his fiance slowly inching towards his car. His new car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaimed, his face bewildered as he looked at Chanyeol with a finger pointing at his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?!" He exclaimed further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed at his antics. "Come on, let's go!" He walked towards the driver's seat, sliding inside as he did. Baekhyun was taking his sweet time seating himself inside the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chanyeol started the engine, the roaring sound of it made Baekhyun gasp silently, mouth hanging again. The pad of his fingers were grazing over the many buttons on the dashboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My goodness." Baekhyun breathed out, still sounding amazed. He then sat up straight and turned his body to face Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't afford this," he said, as a matter-of-fact. He knew Chanyeol was wealthy but it's not solely his. It was Mr Park's hard work that allowed Chanyeol to live lavishly like the way he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed sheepishly at that, a hand was brought to his nape where he rubbed on the skin. "Yeah. Well, my dad asked me what I wanted as a token for my graduation. Told him I wanted a car. It's kinda like a graduation gift plus the welcome-to-the-company gift from my dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun still looks unbelievingly at his fiance. "And he let you pick on your own?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded his head, grinning. "Yeah, I guess. He told me to discuss it with Junmyeon hyung. I just got it yesterday." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun eyed the lights on the dashboard, mesmerised. "Damn," he said, envious of the fortune Chanyeol was given. "My dad didn't even ask me about a graduation gift," he said as he fastened the seatbelt over himself. "Should I ask, though?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car started moving as Chanyeol exited the parking lot. He hummed a response, multitasking as he drove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. What do you want for a gift?" Chanyeol asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Baekhyun hummed thoughtfully before saying, "Since you got a car, I want one too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which type and model?" Chanyeol further asked, keeping the conversation on-going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one we saw in London!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's brow quirked at that. "The Audi?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hummed in agreement. "Still thinking about it until this day," he said dreamily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the car ride was filled with them discussing about cars, bickering every now and then until they arrived at their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a korean restaurant after about a 10 minutes drive. Baekhyun still couldn't get over the fact that Chanyeol got himself a G-Wagon and he still gaped at it like there was no tomorrow as they made their way into the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol suggested that they leave their suit jackets in the car since it's going to be hot inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By hot, he meant the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ordered a 2 pax package of korean lunch dishes with extra kimchi and miso soup. There were 6 different side dishes, ranging from stir fried korean beef to steamed bean sprouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol said, "I haven't touched any western food ever since we came back. Korean food is life!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food was steaming hot and spicy. They talk about work mostly, catching up with their tasks at the company. Chanyeol was more of the talker while Baekhyun listened to him with interest and added his opinions every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both were sweating from the roots of their hair by the time they finished the food. Chanyeol drank the cold water from his glass after the last bit of his meat, his throat bobbing with each gulp of the water. He finished the whole glass with a satisfied sigh, his hand then ran through his hair, feeling the wetness from his own perfusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movement caught Baekhyun's eyes as he was stacking up the empty bowls. He won't admit it, but he had been eyeing Chanyeol in his new haircut a bit too frequently than he'd usually would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had kept his hair long all the while when they were in the UK. He liked it that way, looked more boyish and young. But with this new style, shorter and neat, it made him look more mature and attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it didn't help that he had the sleeves of his dress shirt folded to his elbows, displaying his veiny arms and how he had his necktie loose around the collar of his shirt, the top two buttons left open. It was such a sight. Baekhyun never paid attention to how Chanyeol would look in certain ways but now, he seemed interested in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're staring again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's words break through his thoughts. Baekhyun was caught red-headed but he quickly feigned nonchalance. He sipped on his cold water, holding the glasses delicately with his fingers as he tipped it back slightly to motion at Chanyeol's way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had a haircut," he commented, quirking an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Chanyeol ran his fingers again across his hair, looking thoughtful. "The hairdresser said this is the usual 'office worker' haircut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chuckled at that. "Why didn't you say you were going for the CEO look?" he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol threw his head back with a laugh. "He would've charged me a few thousand wons more if I did. But do I look ugly? I didn't have the time to think about an actual look so I just agreed with whatever they suggested to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun leaned forward, squinting his eyes as if he was actually trying to criticise. Chanyeol turned his head left and right, showing more angles. "Not bad. Looks neat," he said, proceeding to sip on his cold water again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gave him a look but dropped the topic and decided to open a new one. "Say, about the engagement party...." he trailed off, gauging Baekhyun's reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun fiance chuckled under his breath, looking at him with an amused expression. "Mom had been nagging," he supplied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol groaned. "Mine too. She'd ask me every day over dinner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smiled at that, knowing well that they were battling the same war. "It's in a month, isn't it?" He asked after a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three weeks," Chanteol corrected him. "I was told that the venue has been booked. Mom told me to take you shopping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?" Baekhyun enquired, jolting his eyebrow in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suits?" Chanyeol prompted, shrugging his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Baekhyun thought. They are the star of the party, of course they would need brand new suits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then further asked, "Are we going today?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded his head, smiling. "It's in my agenda."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun narrowed his eyes on him. "You sure planned this date well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gave him a smug look. "As expected from your hardworking, multitasking, successful fiance." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun threw him a crumpled piece of tissue which Chanyeol successfully dodged. They exited the restaurant with Chanyeol paying their meal, their next stop was the haberdashery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the haberdashery, they were greeted by a saleswoman who escorted them into the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're looking for suits," Chanyeol stated when they were asked for what occasion will they be wearing the suits</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For an engagement party," Baekhyun added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our engagement party," Chanyeol emphasised, causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes while the saleswoman hides her own smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took them to the formal suits section where Baekhyun turned on his heels to speak to his fiance. He found Chanyeol busying himself with his phone, which had Baekhyun puffing his cheeks but threw out the question he planned to ask anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we gonna be formal or should we go for semi-casual?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took a moment to respond, fingers busy as they tapped around on the screen of his phone. "Uhh, I don't know… semi-casual sounds good, though. It's a party after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded his head, telling the saleswoman that they would like to look at the semi-casual suits. She politely brought them to another section in which various colours of suits were on display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun reached out for the nearest suit, which was a maroon one, feeling the fabric. His eyes grazed over the colours available, not really sure which one they should get. "Yeol, which colour should we get?" he asked without turning his attention to his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was having his own personal pep talk about which colour that would suit them when he realised Chanyeol was taking too long to answer his question. Baekhyun turned his body around in search of his fiance, finding him sitting on the sofa provided by the store, right across from where Baekhyun was standing, eyes on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeol," Baekhyun called for his attention, adding a little whine is his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol glanced up from his phone, eyes finding Baekhyun looking at him with a tiny pout on his lips. "Right. Sorry. What were you saying?" he asked, standing up and pocketing his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was asking which colour we should wear," Baekhyun repeated his question, motioning at the line of suits on the display rack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stepped closer towards his fiance, his hand touching one of the suits as he did. His eyes wandered around too, taking in all the colours available. "Blue looks good on you," he stated, pointing at a navy blue suit jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pointed at the same suit, gesturing to the saleswoman that he wanted to try it on. The suit fits him well and he likes the colour too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I look?" he asked, turning around in front of the mirror as he looked at himself from the reflection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice. Fits you well. Should I get the same colour too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at the other suits and tried to mix and match them with dress shirts of different colours. "Do you mind wearing maroon?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not the one with the fashion sense here. I'll wear whatever you pick for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sighed at his response. "Can you take out that maroon jacket for his size? And I'd like to see a dress shirt in maroon in my size and navy blue in his size."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The saleswoman excused herself to bring all the items Baekhyun had requested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, navy blue and maroon?" Chanyeol piped out as he took the maroon suit jacket from the rack and  held it beside Baekhyun, looking at the combination through the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" Baekhyun asked, meeting Chanyeol's gaze from the reflection, feeling his fiance standing close behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol made a face of approval. "Not weird so I guess they'll look good together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both startled with the saleswoman's voice, calling for their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun moved away, inching towards her who was holding clothes on their hangers. Baekhyun took the maroon suit jacket and navy blue dress shirt with one hand and held it for Chanyeol to take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go and try these on," he told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took the clothes in his hands without a word and disappeared into a fitting room. Baekhyun then took the maroon dress shirt and made his way to an empty fitting room as well. He took a while fitting himself into the clothes. When he walked out of the fitting room, Baekhyun recognised Chanyeol's voice talking outside the fitting area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Chanyeol, sitting on the sofa, talking to the phone. He was oblivious of Baekhyun's presence, so the man sauntered closer towards him, hands folding over his chest. Chanyeol caught the sight of his fiance and a glance on his face told Chanyeol that he needed to cut the call short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....yeah, I'll call you back later." He put his phone away as he hastily stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thought you were free for the rest of the day," Baekhyun said with a brow quirked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am, I am. Come on, let me see." Chanyeol urged, trying to light up the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can just tell them to wrap these up now, if you're actually busy," Baekhyun refuted, turning around, seemingly not in the mood anymore to find the best suit for their engagement party. He was about to head back to the fitting area when a hand stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol held him by the wrist but didn't pull him to turn him around. Instead, he stepped closer to him, standing in front of Baekhyun as he placed both hands on each joint of his shoulder, leaning back to take a better look at his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They look great on you," he commented, a gentle smile playing around on his face. Baekhyun puffed his cheeks, looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, come on, Baek. I'm sorry. It was urgent and I was just telling them I'd call later," he tried to coax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked at him from the corner of his eyes, trying to look for the sincerity of his words. Chanyeol gave him a sheepish smile, mouthing 'I'm sorry' which got Baekhyun sighing and shrugging his hands away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and walked towards the tall mirror, examining himself, ignoring his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this combination look good?" he asked the saleswoman who agreed with his choices regardless of her own opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sauntered close to him, gesturing the saleswoman to give them a bit of privacy as he did. When the saleswoman was out of sight, Chanyeol stood close to his fiance who was busy looking at his own reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think they look great. The saleswomen said so too. We should tell them to pack these up for us, hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned his head to look up at Chanyeol, who was already staring down at him, a kicked-puppy look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're mad at me," he stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked away, shaking his head. "No, I'm not. You're a busy man, Chanyeol. I should understand that. I'm your fiance and soon-to-be your husband. I should get used to this, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Chanyeol as if he was okay with everything but Chanyeol knew too well that he was not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that. Don't say such things. Baek, look at me," he insisted, grasping over his upper arm to turn Baekhyun slightly to face him. Baekhyun complied rather reluctantly. He gave Chanyeol a half glance but gesturing to him that he was listening, regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their eyes met, they stayed still for a moment. Chanyeol took a deep breath, closing his eyes before starting to speak again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he apologised, sliding his hand down to Baekhyun's own and holding it in his. "I'm sorry," he repeated again, brushing his thumb across Baekhyun's knuckles. "I'm still adapting to this, to us and to my working schedules. I know I haven't spent that much time with you but Baek, you can always tell me if I was spending too much time on work but too little time with you. You need to remind me, so I won't get carried away." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed Baekhyun's hand on his own to emphasise his words. His eyes bore through Baekhyun's own, making his fiance think about his own action, if he was being too demanding as his partner. Truthfully, Baekhyun didn't mind it, he understood it perfectly well that Chanyeol was busy and would be even more once he carried the CEO title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was a moment when he had a thought that he's marrying this soon-to-be CEO and he needs to cope with his tight schedule and get used to being left once in a while. And that thought somehow brought him the question if he was ready for that, whether he could stand living that kind of life with his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might not have a problem if it was just Chanyeol, his long-time friend but to have a husband who needs to work around the clock, managing a whole company, Baekhyun isn't so sure anymore. He sort of had a meltdown on his own and having Chanyeol saying these soothing words at him, he felt mildly assured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun closed his eyes, squeezing back the hand that was holding his own and inhaled. "No, I'm sorry too. I was being childish," he said, giving Chanyeol an apologetic look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol grinned back at him, brushing it off. "You're not childish. You're just...grumpy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that earned him a punch straight on his stomach. Baekhyun barked out laughing as Chanyeol leaned forward, a hand on his stomach, wincing his pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't even that hard. Don't you have abs to protect yourself?" Baekhyun teased. And just like that, the mood was lifted up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head, disagreeing. "These abs aren't made bullet- or punch-proof."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should we get a matching tie?" Baekhyun asked, turning back towards the mirror. "Maroon looks good on you," he commented after giving Chanyeol's reflection an up-and-down scan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought we're going semi-casual. Aren't ties too formal?" Chanyeol said, fixing his collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded his head, agreeing with his opinion. "Let's just pack these up and show it to our mothers. If they say we need more accessories..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They should go and get them for us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol's suggestion but agreed nevertheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They called for the saleswoman, and discussed the fittings and payment. Baekhyun was ready to flip out his credit card, wanting to pay but Chanyeol wasn't having any of it, claiming that today, everything was on him. It took a while of insisting before Chanyeol finally relented and let him pay. Baekhyun walked out of the store with a satisfied smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left the haberdashery when people were already out of work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go eat some snacks before I send you home, Chanye suggested as they strapped themselves inside his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're sending me home?" Baekhyun asked, a little surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why not?" Chanyeol reeled on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, I came to work with a car too,  Chanyeol," Baekhyun told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fiance chuckled at that, laughing at his own forgetfulness. "I'll pick you up on Monday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun brows furrowed at that, "You're detouring from the office if you come and pick me up first. It's okay, I'll ask dad to—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll pick you up. Tell your mom I'll have breakfast with you guys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Baekhyun narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his lips. "I see you're doing the good-fiance work now. Trying to impress my parents, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol laughed at his words. "So what if I am? I need to get on their good side soon. I'm marrying their spoiled son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Baekhyun refuted with a scandalous gaze narrowed on his fiance. The banters kept on going, everything still felt the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think so far? 🙈</p><p>Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GOD I AM SO EFFING SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS FIC T_T </p>
<p>Please have faith in ChanBaek in this fic and have a little more on me to update this regularly hnggg<br/>But I'm enjoying rereading the fic while I edit through the words. Forgot how much emotions I put into writing this. This was more heartfelt than Shy Hubbies, which is essentially more fluffy and domestic AAAAAAAA </p>
<p>I'm sorry for ranting &gt;.&lt; come and read the update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three weeks passed by in a blink. That was how Baekhyun found himself in the middle of a crowd, inside a ballroom of a well-known hotel in the city, standing close to his fiance. Chatter filled the air as everyone enjoyed their night celebrating the engagement of the heirs of two well known business corporates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was starting to regret tying a scarf around his neck because he thought adding another element into his attire would make him look better. Sure, he looked fabulous but with this many people and how he was expected to greet each and everyone of them, he felt suffocated now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But being in this situation with Chanyeol made it more bearable. It seemed almost natural for the taller to switch from talking to one person to another, like he was made to bring himself this way. Sometimes Baekhyun would let his hand rest over Chanyeol's arm or Chanyeol would casually place a hand on the small of his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not uncomfortable, no. But it was a little weird, catching him and his best friend in such intimate positions. He was still trying to get used to them, though. And everything in combination was making him more and more drowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun darted his eyes around the room, trying to distract himself. But instead, a loud gasp escaped his mouth when he caught a familiar face amidst the sea of people, a face that Baekhyun would rather not see at this moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing the sudden agitation in his fiance's stance, Chanyeol immediately cut his conversation with his father's business partner short and excused themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you okay?" he nudged Baekhyun who was now facing him with his hand covering his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeol, hide me," he said in a whisper, eyes urgently looking at his fiance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Why?" Chanyeol asked, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun heaved a sigh. "Remember Oh Sehun?" he asked, eyes darting left and right as if he was watched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh who?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Sehun! He's here!" Baekhyun hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol searched his brain for that name but it didn't ring a bell. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a massive crush on him during highschool." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled Chanyeol to walk with him to the opposite side of the ballroom, all the while leaning his body close to fiance as he whispered more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I confessed to him one time and he rejected me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sort of gave Chanyeol a piece of the missing puzzle in his brain as it finally clicked in him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, him," he said as his eyes wandered around to look for that face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is he even here?" Baekhyun muttered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol finally zeroed on a tall figure who was just stopping by a group of people as he blended in with their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He looks different now, not that skinny kid anymore. The glow up," Chanyeol whistled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun wanted to slap him so bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood by the dessert booth, Baekhyun frantically stuffing his mouth with whatever he could grab within his reach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baek, what are you doing?" Chanyeol asked, not understanding why his fiance was acting this way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am in an emotional distress. My body needs sugar."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head at his fiance’s words, waiting for Baekhyun to finish a mini muffin in his hand before he grabbed at his hand that was trying to reach for the fruit tart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged him away, stopping when he saw a server who was walking by with a half empty tray of martini.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, can I have a glass of water, please. Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then dragged Baekhyun to a vacant corner of the ballroom, waiting for the server to come back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they did, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun up and down, clicking his tongue when he saw crumbs littering the corner of his lips. He brought a thumb to wipe off the mess, Baekhyun tensing at the sudden contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what if he's here? I don't see why he shouldn't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun balled his hands. "I can't face him. What I did...it was too embarrassing." He puffed out his cheeks, looking disgruntled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The server came back with a glass of cold water which Chanyeol took from and thanked him for his service. He handed it to Baekhyun who gratefully downed the whole glass in a few gulps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol let out a dry laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been years, Baek. He probably doesn't even remember it anymore," Chanyeol reasoned, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun's nose flared. "Yeah, well, I do. I remember everything and I don't want to face him at this moment." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol narrowed his eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Because you still have feelings for him?” He assumed, which made Baekhyun’s eyes open wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What nonsense are you saying?” Baekhyun hissed through gritted teeth. “I’m engaged, Chanyeol. With you!” To stress his point, Baekhyun waved his hand where the engagement ring was sitting on his ring finger, chin tilted up as he bore his eyes on Chanyeol. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled but it sounded forced with a bitter taste. "Yeah, sure. Which is arranged and I might not be your personal choice," he said, shaking his head with remorse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun took a sharp intake of breath as he didn’t expect things to turn out this way. "What are you on about?" he asked, eyes challenging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol shrugged. His eyes casted down on Baekhyun with a solemn look on his face. "Maybe you should talk to him, see if the spark is still there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Chanyeol started to walk away, Baekhyun snatched him by the wrist, stopping him. Chanyeol was bearing an unreadable expression but Baekhyun caught the look in his eyes and they were cold as he stared down into his fiance's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, to refute, but thought better of it. It wasn't the right time nor the right place to be talking about this matter. In fact, he didn't know if he could handle the situation rationally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thus, instead of speaking, he cleared his throat and composed himself. "I'm going to the washroom." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun stopped a server who was passing by, giving him the empty glass of water as he weaved out of the crowd towards the washroom. He went straight to the sink, turning the tap and splashing his face with water. After disentangling the scarf from his neck, Baekhyun finally felt less suffocated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at himself through the mirror, Baekhyun couldn't understand what he was feeling. He felt all sorts of emotions jumbled within him. But what bothered him was Chanyeol's words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he suddenly acting that way, as if they haven't sat and agreed on everything together? Why was he suddenly questioning his intention? And he was confused about his own feelings too. He felt his heart clenching at Chanyeol's words. He was hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun took a deep breath, steadying his breathing after he did. He needed to calm down before he could face Chanyeol again. They could talk this through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, he deemed himself calmed and composed enough to head back to the party. He left the scarf in the pocket of suit jacket, letting his neck breathe freely. Fixing the collar of his shirt, Baekhyun patted his own chest before exiting the washroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few steps away, Baekhyun found himself bumping into someone, his name being uttered by the person which took him by surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baekhyun!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The person seemed delighted to see him, but the feeling wasn't mutual. Baekhyun can feel the nervousness coming back to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sehun," he greeted back with a small l, forced smile, "long time no see." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man chuckled at his words. "Indeed. And you're engaged now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The topic that was brought up made the smile slowly fade from Baekhyun's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, Park, huh? Didn't see you guys catching feelings." Sehun said in wonder and mock surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun gave him a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I mean, we've known each other since long." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As friends, though," the other refuted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun gulped drily, rendered speechless at the remark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing how Baekhyun wasn't going to say anything further, Sehun decided to add on. "You, me and Park, we're all in this same type of society. We get married among us to maintain our societal level, to strengthen business connections, you know. Getting arranged to marry someone is something we used to hear about, don’t you agree?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun balled his hands at Sehun's words, knowing too well what he was implying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"True," he agreed with a sly smile. "Marriage among people like us is always for certain intentions. But me and Chanyeol, we wanted this, willingly." He pressed on his last words, hoping that Sehun would drop the issue then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Sehun barked out a mocking laugh at his words, shaking his own head. "I hope it's based out of love. A marriage without love, is a plan for disaster."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun narrowed his eyes on him, silently trying to read between the lines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun puffed out another laugh at Baekhyun's confused expression. "It affects the kids, Baekhyun. Take my parents as an example. They were forced to marry, for the sake of… business partnership. They got married, got two kids to keep the bloodline and that's it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other than Sehun's voice, Baekhyun could clearly hear the ringing of blood rushing through his veins in his ears. His whole body was tense as he listened to what Sehun was saying to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not every arranged marriage is going to be a disaster, Sehun. It's up to the couple themselves to figure out how to make it work." Baekhyun reasoned through gritted teeth. He realised now that Chanyeol was wrong after all. Nothing had sparked when he talked to his high school crush. Instead, Baekhyun was feeling sick of having this conversation with this man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sadistic look crossed Sehun's features at Baekhyun;s words. He took a step closer towards Baekhyun, which made the smaller staggered backwards. "Sure, they can try and make it work. But some just… go damage beyond repair. I saw my dad kissing the life of someone else in our very house, Baekhyun. I was only 14. That's when I realised my parents weren't in love and I was just a byproduct of this society's greediness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Baekhyun felt alarmed by how Sehun was trying to inch closer to him, as if venting verbally his life frustration wasn't enough. Baekhyun was feeling more uncomfortable being alone with him now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just making sure that you're doing the right thing, Baekhyun. For you, for Park, and maybe, for your future kids too." Sehun said as he graced the pad of his forefinger across Baekhyun’s jaw, making him suppressing himself from shuddering and showing his vulnerable self to the man that was taunting him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, a voice from afar called for Baekhyun from behind Sehun. The man immediately took a step back, a sly grin on his face. Footsteps echoed around them and soon enough, Chanyeol emerged from the corner, eyes zeroing in on Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baek, what took you so long?" There was a slight strain in his voice, only Baekhyun would recognise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But one look at Baekhyun's helpless expression, Chanyeol knew something wasn't right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sehun," he acknowledged. The other man bowed his head slightly at his greeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just having a little chat with your fiance. You didn't mind, do you, Park?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled at that as he stepped closer towards his fiance. He slipped an arm across Baekhyun's waist, pulling him closer to his side. Chanyeol looked down momentarily at his fiance, who had his head bowed slightly. He didn't like this at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not. We're schoolmates, aren't we? And for that, you'll get a special invitation to our wedding. Hope you can make it, though." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun gave him a curt smile. "I'll see if my schedule is free. I'll take my leave now. Congratulations, both of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol nodded his head as he saw him away. The moment Sehun's shadow was out of sight, Chanyeol looked down at his fiance who remained speechless. The hand on Baekhyun's waist squeezed the flesh slightly to gain his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we go home now?" he asked, gentle voice penetrating Baekhyun's hearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller bit his lips, head nodding slightly as a response. Chanyeol didn't wait long to react. He disentagled himself from Baekhyun and casually held one of Baekhyun's hands as he tugged him to follow after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the lobby, he asked for his car and while waiting for it, he glanced at his fiance over his shoulder. Baekhyun still has that sullen look on his face and it somehow bothered Chanyeol that his fiance was looking sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A squeeze of his hand managed to distract Baekhyun. He lifted his head to meet Chanyeol's eyes, blinking in confusion. Chanyeol gave him a gentle smile, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of Baekhyun's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No words were exchanged. As his car came stopping in front of them, they climbed in without a word. The car skidded to the road, Chanyeol steering it with focus. The music from the radio was the only sound occupying the small space. Baekhyun was preoccupied with his own thoughts and Chanyeol didn't plan to distract him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drove away in silence, both with their own thoughts. As they approached the Byun's home, Chanyeol received a call from his mother, asking where he and Baekhyun were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're heading home, mom. Baekhyun's not feeling so well," he told her over the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun gave him a look which Chanyeol didn't catch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh my, is he alright? Are you taking him to the clinic now?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the woman gushed, voice laced with worry. It made Baekhyun smile a little, thinking how Mrs Park was worried about him as if he was her own son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's fine. Just a little tired. I'm sending him back home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs Park hummed from over the line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Good then. Make sure he's home safe, alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Ma'am." They ended the call and silence resurfaced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun threw his eyes out of the window, noticing that Chanyeol took a different turn from where his house is. The car slowed down before stopping by the roadside. Baekhyun took in their surroundings, noticing that Chanyeol had brought him to the park near his house. Baekhyun turned his head to look at his fiance with a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thought we can get some fresh air for a bit," Chanyeol said, smiling gently. He took their coats from the back seats and tossed Baekhyun's to its owner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the end of October, fall winds had started to make the nights a little chilly. They hopped off and wore their coats, slowly making their way to the park. The place brought a lot of childhood memories of them. Back then when they were kids, each time Chanyeol came to visit Baekhyun, they would always come to the park to play. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun loved playing the swing and always told Chanyeol to push him into the air. It brought a sentimental feeling within him when they both headed towards the swing and took a seat side by side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun had his hands tucked inside the pockets of his coat. His legs were moving back and forth, swinging himself slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Chanyeol said, out of a sudden. "For what I said earlier. I overreacted." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun remained silent, replaying the scene back in his head and concluded that he wasn't bothered with that anymore. He had easily forgotten about it, to be honest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was instead bothered with the events that came after that, one that includes the private conversations he had with Sehun. There were a lot of things that bugged him and he wanted to tell Chanyeol all about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When I was talking to Sehun just now," he started, knowing Chanyeol was listening to him. "He said he was surprised to find out that we got engaged. He didn't think we'd catch feelings." There was amusement in his voice at the end but Chanyeol also noticed resentment in it. "Then, he went about, telling me that if the marriage is not out of love, we're gonna be ruined." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol frowned at this. "Why'd he say that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun took out a hand from his pocket, reaching to hold on the metal string as he turned his head to look at his fiance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because his parents were an example. They married for business and it ended up hurting him. He saw his father cheating on his mother. He grew up not a happy kid." He looked at Chanyeol in the eyes, trying to relay what was not worded through his mouth. "We-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not like them," Chanyeol cut him, voice gentle but firm, grounding. Baekhyun batted his eyelashes, blinking up at his fiance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't get married for business, Baek. We were engaged to fulfill our grandfathers' wishes,” Chanyeol corrected him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Baekhyun was still unassured by his reasoning. "But what's the difference? We don't do this out of… love. Yeol, we don't love each other</span>
  <em>
    <span> that </span>
  </em>
  <span>way. We do this because we know we have to. Isn't that how arranged marriage works?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol sensed the anxiety in Baekhyun's feature. He placed a hand over Baekhyun's knee, squeezing slightly. He leaned forward so he could look at his fiance properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baek, do you want out?" he asked, eyes boring through Baekhyun's own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun's eyes shot up, meeting Chanyeol's almond ones that were brimming with concern. Baekhyun felt his breath hitching at the question. He closed his eyes, his grip on the metal string tighten. Calming his breathing as he did, Baekhyun asked himself if he had wanted out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he shook his head. "No. I don't mean it that way. I just...I'm scared that we might hurt each other if we don't do this because we are already in love. People get married because they love one another, don't they?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And says who, that I don't love you?" Chanyeol cut through, his voice sounding casual but with a serious note to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun's heart stuttered in his chest at the sudden confession. With his eyes blown, he looked at his fiance, realising that they were mere inches from one another. It took him off guard when Chanyeol suddenly slid down from his swing to kneel on the ground right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeol," he breathed out but nothing else came after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baek, I know we started off as friends. We care for each other so much. But I want you to know that I don't mind if we take another step, I don't mind harvesting feelings for you, feelings that are more than just friends." Chanyeol’s eyes were glimmering as he said these words, rolling out of his tongue and sounding earnest from deep within his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt his whole body stiffened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember that day we agreed to go on with what the will says? That day, I set my mind and heart that I will accept you as my partner, as my husband." He chuckled in the middle of his speech, thinking about what he's about to do. "I know this isn't fancy. Heavens, this was not planned at all but I figured I should do things the proper way." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol grasped around the inner part of his coat before fishing a square case out. "Baek, we've been friends since forever. There wasn't a day in my life that I remember that didn’t include you. You're my best buddy, we're each other's partner in crime." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his tongue over his drying lips, gulping as he braced himself for his next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baekhyun, my best buddy, this is embarrassing, but… would you be my husband and let me take your hands into a marriage with me?" Chanyeol held his hand out in the air. He couldn't believe it but he had actually proposed to Baekhyun, his lifetime best friend, into a marriage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt weird but right at the same time. Time constraints limited them from talking about this seriously, from heart to heart. Plus, it would be weird to have heart-to-heart talks with your best friend. But this - this proposal - Chanyeol had been thinking about it for a while and agreed with himself that he would do it one way or another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless if they were friends, he wanted to do it right. Because this is Baekhyun, with the will of his heart, Chanyeol wanted to do it right for him, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he would accept whatever Baekhyun's answer would be. He did this partly because he wanted to show him that he was serious, that the marriage wasn't mere vows and signed papers. It was going to be real. He wanted Baekhyun to see and feel the realistic images of it, so Baekhyun could decide on his own, whether he wanted the same thing or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun's lips trembled. He was captivated by Chanyeol's words. He had doubted him, doubted his own feelings, thinking that they were doing something wrong. Because a mere phone call had brought them where they were now, with a piece of paper containing their grandfathers’ will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many things could go wrong from there and Baekhyun had all the right to be worried because marriage is a big deal of a matter after all. And here came Chanyeol, telling him that everything was alright, that he was worrying for nothing at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm giving you the option to say no," Chanyeol added with a teasing smile. "If you want out, this is the time to say so." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Baekhyun laughed at his silly words. He took out his other hand from the pocket of his coat and placed it on top of Chanyeol's open palm. His fiance's hand felt cold from the chills of the night. Baekhyun interlaced their fingers together, in hope that it would bring some warmth to his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this a yes?" Chanyeol asked, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Get up, you," he told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, wait. Let me wear this for you," Chanyeol refuted as he opened the case which revealed a sterling silver bracelet with a long silver bar in the middle. He took it out and pulled on the magnetic clasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I ordered this specially for you," Chanyeol said to Baekhyun as he looped the bracelet around Baekhyun's wrist. "The bar here is holographic," he turned Baekhyun's wrist to one side, the bracelet shining under the moonlight. "If you turn it this way, see, you'll see my name on it. And if you turn it the opposite way, there, you'll see your name."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He explained it so enthusiastically that it made Baekhyun's heart melt a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's beautiful, Yeol. I love it," he said, smiling up at his fiance. Without warning, Baekhyun looped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol who was standing on his knees, was taken off guard but the embrace wasn't unwelcomed. He, too, curled his arms around Baekhyun's petite body, burying his nose in Baekhyun's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Yeol. Thank you for accepting me," Baekhyun said, still embracing his fiance. "I'll do the same too. For you," he added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt Chanyeol tightening his arms around him, so he pulled him closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love will come, sooner or later, Baekhyun assured himself. They could be friends, but Baekhyun can see himself loving Chanyeol as more than just that. They need time. And with time, love will come, along with their blooming feelings for one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAA MY HEART BURST OUT WHEN I READ THE ENDING! CHANBAEK ENDGAME HERE WE GOOOOO</p>
<p>If you enjoy this fic, please send me some kudos and if you have something to say, leave me some comments yeah? ^^ </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another quick update bcs this scene is quite short and the next one would be a little bit long &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things seemed different now. Different in a good way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between their tight schedule, Baekhyun and Chanyeol now managed to slip in a few text messages to ask how the other was doing. They now have good morning texts to anticipate when they wake up and good night texts to receive before they go to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If they have extra time, they would go on lunch dates together. Mr Park may not say it out loud but his actions spoke louder when he often dismissed Baekhyun from lunch appointments, a silent gesture to let the love birds get some alone time together. And Baekhyun appreciated his generosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding hands became something they were getting used to now. More often than not, Chanyeol would be the one to initiate it. Baekhyun never refused his invitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, sitting inside a wedding gallery, Chanyeol was playing with Baekhyun's hand as they skimmed through the catalogue for choices of a wedding theme. Both their mothers were there as well, which they would probably need an opinion or two from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"An outdoor wedding is a trend now, isn't it?" Mrs Byun piped up as she flipped through the catalogue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But mom, the wedding is going to be in January. It's snowing that time of the year," Baekhyun reminded her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between the marrying couple, Baekhyun seemed to be more interested in the discussion while Chanyeol sat beside him, taking more interest in his fiance's hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can go semi-outdoor. You can choose between using a tent or we can find you an outdoor venue with a rooftop." The wedding planner, Joy, pulled another catalogue and showed a few designs for outdoor themed weddings for the winter season. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A picture caught Baekhyun's eyes and he immediately pointed at it. "This one looks kinda pretty," he said with interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, the barn concept. We only have three venues for that and two were booked and one was still pending on their decision," Joy quickly explained, smiling apologetically at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh, that's a shame." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of Baekhyun's voice seemed to catch Chanyeol's attention. He curled his fingers around Baekhyun's hand, asking, "What is it? Why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked back at him, the dejected expression on his face was apparent. "I like this concept but it seems like the venues are fully booked for now," he told him, pointing at the picture with a longing stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol inspected his fiance's gloomy look before turning to look at the wedding planner. "Didn't you say there's one still... pending?" he asked her, to which she nodded her head to agree with his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The couple is still indecisive with their actual date." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol fell silent for a moment, the look on his face seemed to depict the gears on his head that were working to come up with a new settlement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Say, if we settle the payment first, can you get that venue for our wedding instead?" he asked, surprising Baekhyun as well as Joy who looked flustered from the unexpected request. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeol," Baekhuun hissed, clutching on his arm. "We can't do that. That's unfair." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fiance gave him a nonchalant look and shrugged. "They don't even have a date yet. It could be on any other day. Plus, we'll pay full payment. Is that a deal?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joy looked troubled but she calmed herself down and nodded her head. "I will try. I'll tell the couple about the situation. If they agree to let go of the venue, we'll definitely give it to you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her gaze down to the catalogue as she continued speaking. "But in case we couldn't, can you pick a second choice?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun was ready to agree with her but it was a different story for his fiance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No,” Chanyeol refuted. “We want that venue. Deal, or no deal?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeol, stop," Baekhyun tried to beg him. He turned his gaze towards Joy, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. It's okay. We'll pick a second choice-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll pay the full payment today. The other couple, I assume they haven't even paid for the venue. Tell them I've paid full for the venue, so it is now booked." There was finality in his voice which silenced everyone in the room, including Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joy contemplated, still, although fully known that she had lost the battle to this client. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we do it this way. I'll pay you double. But make sure you get us the venue first. Then, I'll transfer the other half right after." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Mrs Park had wanted to retaliate but she held in, not wanting to make a scene. The air was tensed and everyone was looking back and forth between Chanyeol and the poor, flustered wedding planner. Baekhyun was glaring daggers at his fiance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing out a shaky breath, Joy nodded her head, agreeing to Chanyeol's terms. As much as she didn't want to do it, this was how you run the business and Park Chanyeol was indeed good with his negotiation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding planner left them to prepare some documents and make a few phone calls. As she did, she left the couple with a few catalogues for wedding suits. Even then, the tension was still apparent, especially between the couple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun looked borderline annoyed. He had drawn his hands away from Chanyeol and pretended to look at the suits available in the gallery. Their mothers took note of the deafening silence between them and agreed to leave them some space to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baekhyunie, dear, me and Chanyeol's mom are heading to the salon. You both can pick the suits on your own, hmm?" Mrs Byun carefully said, knowing that her son was in a bad mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun only hummed and nodded his head, dismissing them without a word. Mrs Park motioned her son to do something with his fiance before she was pushed away by Baekhyun's mother out of the wedding gallery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol was getting anxious by how quiet Baekhyun was, considering how he was the one looking excited with the discussion just now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baek," he tried calling. When he was answered with silence, Chanyeol tried to reach for his hand but Baekhyun flinched away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a swift motion, Baekhyun stood up, saying with a monotonous voice, "I'm going to the washroom." He retreated away, leaving Chanyeol worrying himself about what he had done and how he should fix the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While his fiance was out of sight, Chanyeol made quick work to order some drinks for them. He ordered iced tea for Baekhyun and iced coffee for himself. The drinks arrived before Baekhyun did. Chanyeol asked for the sales staff to leave the area, telling them that he would call upon them when their assistance would be needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun came back from the washroom, looking thoroughly calmed but still refusing to meet Chanyeol in the eyes. He took his previous seat, leaving a little space between him and his fiance. Noticing the drinks, Baekhyun took the glass iced tea, knowing it was for him, as he quietly sip on the cool drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Baekhyun's passive gestures, and the fact that he didn't refuse to sit beside him, Chanyeol advanced a little, scooting closer with minimal noise or sudden gesture. He was close enough that their thighs were brushing, and fortunate for Chanyeol, his fiance didn't flinch away. So he attempted to curl an arm around Baekhyun's waist, slowly leaning forward until his front was connected to Baekhyun's side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A silent sigh released between the taller's lips. "You're mad at me," he stated, lips close to his fiance's ear that Baekhyun could feel the warmth of his breath fanning over his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing out a breath, Baekhyun placed the glass of drink back on the table. "I'm not mad at you," he admitted, as he leaned back in his fiance's hold. Turning his head to the side, he was met with Chanyeol's stare, his eyes fleetingly caught the sight of his slightly pouting lips before his gaze pierced through Chanyeol's own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so annoying, don't you know?" he drawled out, voice laced with exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn't expecting that. He was expecting an outburst, not Baekhyun looking mad at him but trying to suppress it and calling him annoying. Chanyeol threw his head back, a string of laughter chorused out of his gaping mouth as his body convulsed from laughing at his fiance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s nose flared at the sight of his fiance making fun of him, huffing out his anger but didn't say anything more to vocalise his emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol brought his other arm to curl around the rest of his fiance's body, almost unconsciously like it was natural to do so. His body pressed against Baekhyun's side as he calmed down from his high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My baby was annoyed with me? Is that why you looked so angry?" He was nuzzling his nose against Baekhyun's ear, who whimpered to get out of his hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only was he shying away from Chanyeol's touches, it was also the endearment that his fiance used, that made his heart skip a few beats and his face warm from the implication of it. They had progressed in so many ways and to think that this was his best friend he was sharing intimate touches with and exchanging cute endearments, Baekhyun couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed but as warming up to these little progresses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeol, get off," he said, begging weakly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol barked another laughter but detached himself away a little, nevertheless. He saw how red Baekhyun's ear had gotten so he took pity on his misery and put up some space between them to let the man breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that how you seal business deals? Threatening people, threatening them with money? Paying doubles? Really, Yeol?" Baekhyun nagged, partially to pretend to still being mad at his fiance and also, he had wanted to let it out for Chanyeol to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fiance only chuckled at his words, "That's how we run business,  Baek. You know how it goes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Paying doubles when we could actually use the money for better things...." Baekhyun muttered under his breath, still refusing to back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't really a matter of money. He knew Chanyeol could afford it. And even if he couldn't he knew their family could. But the way he was flaunting it so carelessly and using it to benefit himself and probably make others suffer, Baekhyun didn't sit well with that idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being born with a silver spoon in his mouth, Baekhyun didn't consider himself to be spoilt. He managed his money well, spending it wisely and never misuse it often. But Chanyeol was always a different case. He lived life care-free and with the thoughts that his family wealth will cover up for him if he ever tripped along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> using the money for better things," Chanyeol retorted. "I'm not risking you feeling half as happy if we don't get that venue." And he was back playing with Baekhyun's hand who watched from his periphery, the pleasant difference in the size of their hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun fell silent for a moment, trying to digest Chanyeol's words. It was heart-warming, knowing that Chanyeol did things with the intention to please him. It was very nice indeed. He had a moment of thinking how he should start to get used to having Chanyeol spoiling him because the man wanted to. As if the Cartier watch and Prada briefcase weren’t already an indication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a slow, deep breath, finally relaxing his posture. "Fine," he said, glancing over at his fiance who immediately lit up a smile on his face. "But don't do that too often. There are things that we should give up if they are not meant for us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol leaned forward to bring a catalogue for the suits closer to them. "Ahh, lucky you, I guess," he said as he flipped through the pages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned his head to him, quirking an eyebrow to urge him to explain what he just said. "What do you mean by that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol casted a fleeting gaze over his fiance. A small smile etched on his lips as he whispered, "Not giving up anything on you, Baek. Not you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It got Baekhyun's toes curling in his shoes and he would have squirmed if not for the fact that he wanted to stay composed and seem unaffected. But the pink dusting over his cheeks gave him away. If Chanyeol saw it, he kept the thoughts to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what kind of suits are we getting?" Chanyeol proceeded to say as his hand started to flip along the pages of the catalogue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his silence, Baekhyun prayed to the heavens he would be spared from any of Chanyeol's assaults for the rest of the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next update might take a little while okie! I hope you enjoyed this short filler ^^ thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, so again, I apologise for the late update. I hope you'll enjoy this one bcs I really liked what I've written here ^^</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the little slip of calling Baekhyun his 'baby', the endearment seemed to stick around, to Chanyeol's liking. More often than not, he slipped it between their texts, sometimes subconsciously, sometimes just to flirt. Baekhyun didn't budge, though, much to his disappointment. But as long as he didn't complain about it, he thought it didn't hurt to continue with his advances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And being touchy is a thing now. It felt more natural, more comfortable. Chanyeol was really the touchy type, Baekhyun learned. He lost count just how many times he had found himself in a scandalous position with his fiance because of how close the taller preferred to be around Baekhyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was always that position where they were close enough to have their lips brushed over one another, but the timing was always not on their side. It was either Baekhyun would pull away after a moment of being dazed from catching himself almost kissing his fiance, or someone just had to interrupt their little intimate moments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun considered it his luck, that he got to get away from these awkward situations. It wasn’t like he didn't want to. He was just… scared and unsure, still. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew Chanyeol was leading him on. But whenever they were close enough to let anything happen, Baekhyun was reminded that this was his best friend he was about to kiss and it prompted him to pull away. He had been confiding in himself that yes, he was going to kiss his best friend and yes, said best friend was also his fiance and soon-to-be his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Baekhyun, as much as he wanted to disagree, was indeed a hopeless romantic, and if he wanted to kiss his fiance good, he didn't want anything else to haunt his mind except for the thoughts of him sharing that intimate moment with someone he truly loved from the bottom of his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved Chanyeol, truly, but he was yet to be in love with him, not yet fully. He would want to wait for the right time, so everything would fall perfectly as he always imagined what kissing your lover would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>November approached them with harsh winds and severe drop of temperature. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun wasn't that fond of this weather but as much as he admitted so, he was also looking forward to the end of November, where Chanyeol's birthday would be approaching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they were in the UK, birthdays were always celebrated. If it wasn’t with their groups of friends, they would always have each other to celebrate it with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The company was buzzing as the year was heading to an end. It demanded everyone to work twice as hard, knowing that with the year ending, more holidays are coming. Despite this, Baekhyun was requested by the CEO to arrange a small gathering for his son's coming birthday. Nothing too fancy, he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Baekhyun opted to book a barbeque house, just for the purpose of celebrating Chanyeol's birthday. He ordered a cake, specifically from the store he knew Chanyeol liked the most. Between that, he mulled over what type of gift he should get him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were 1001 options that he could pick from but he wanted it to be special. He was always reminded of the bracelet Chanyeol gave him, when he had officially proposed to him. He wanted to give something as intimate, as meaningful to his fiance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the 27th rolled in, Baekhyun was the busiest man in the company. Albeit managing his work as the CEO's secretary, he was also fussing around about his fiance's birthday party. He had phone calls to attend to, a cake to pick up from and on top of that, he hadn't had the time to wish Chanyeol his birthday just yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was really at the brink of anxiety the moment he was out to fetch the birthday cake. He took a cab because he couldn't fathom how he could drive himself when there were so many things running in his mind. He was assured by the CEO that the man himself would consult about the celebration plan to his son while Baekhyun was free to run whatever errands that were left for him to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party would start at 7, that was what he had agreed on with the CEO. Baekhyun's own father will be there too, so it was all sorts of nerve wrecking for Baekhyun, knowing that he has to make everything perfect, to make a good impression out of this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He arrived at the barbeque house thirty minutes before the due time and hurried inside, consulting with the rest of the staff regarding the party. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the company staff started to fill in the venue, Baekhyun excused himself to use the washroom. He had brought a fresh change of clothings because he knew he would get all sweaty from running around all day. He wore a white dress shirt and topped it up with a pastel pink sweater outside. He fixed his hair, touched up his face with a little powder and dabbed some lip balm on his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After deeming himself presentable enough, Baekhyun walked out of the washroom with his bag and prepared himself to deliver the cake. Everyone was already there except the birthday boy himself and his father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun met with his own father briefly, seeing him already wearing a party hat on his head. The old man looked pleased with himself and Baekhyun couldn't help but coo at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone else had their own party hats too and after being told that the CEO and his son had finally arrived, Baekhyun hurried himself back to the kitchen, putting on his own party hat and getting ready with the cake.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Chanyeol already had a hunch why they were suddenly going to a barbeque house. His father knew him well. His old man probably wanted to treat him to some good food on his birthday. Typical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he didn't expect though, was the loud cheers when he entered the venue, and party poppers popped over his head. When he looked around, he saw familiar faces that greeted his birthday as he was led to the table in the middle of the barbeque house. He found Mr Byun there and immediately his eyes looked around in search of his fiance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he was about to take his seat, the room fell quiet before a chorus of the birthday song was sung to the air. Chanyeol felt thoroughly embarrassed by this, never having his birthday celebrated with people from work and on top of that, his soon-to-be father-in-law was there to celebrate along too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as he observed, watching as people stared curiously at one particular point, it prompted Chanyeol to turn his head around, finally finding his fiance in his pastel pink sweater and party hat, trudging towards him with a birthday cake in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cake was lit up with three slender candles and one sparkler that oozes out tiny sparks. Baekhyun had a wide smile on his face, cheeks tinging prettily with his natural glow. He was singing along to the birthday song, eyes sparkling as he made eye contact with his fiance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol, too, has a  charming smile on his face as he watched his lover approaching him so very carefully. The sparkler stopped shooting out sparks the moment Baekhyun stopped right beside the birthday boy and the birthday song ended with loud cheers from the company staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol reached out a hand and placed it over the small of Baekhyun's back, pulling him closer. "Hey, baby. Thought I wouldn't see you all day," he whispered close to Baekhyun's ear, earning the hoots and whistles from their audience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was already red in the face but even so, he fought the embarrassment to look up at his fiance. "Come on now, make a wish." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol casted his gaze over his fiance once, a glint in his eyes that seemed to only appear when he was looking at his fiance. He dipped down a little, closed his eyes and recited his wishes in his heart before opening his eyes again to blow at the candles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another chorus of cheers filled the air and people applauding for the birthday boy. One of the restaurant servers came to pick up the cake from Baekhyun, to be cut and distributed around. At that moment, someone hollered from afar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kiss the birthday boy, Baekhyun!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stunned and utterly shocked, Baekhyun's eyes opened wide as he turned to look around only to find everyone else looking back at him with expectant and amused eyes. There was a fuss for a moment where Baekhyun took in how his and Chanyeol's father was looking at him with encouraging smiles a when he turned to look at his fiance, who was already seated on his seat, he felt more helpless than ever from the look of smugness on said fiance's face and his expectant eyes on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers were cold, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Baekhyun coaxed himself to swallow his pride and with a swift move, he dipped down to press a quick kiss on Chanyeol's cheek, before sinking down onto his own seat. He was blushing madly, face scarlet like there was no tomorrow when the room erupted yet again with cheers and whistles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol on his side looked very much pleased as he thumbed over the area where his fiance's lips had landed on. There was a wide grin plastered over his face and it stretched wider, if that was possible, when he turned to look at his fiance, still hiding his face away from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He eyed the hands that sit on his fiance's laps and without thinking, placed his own over one hand and laced their fingers together. He felt the coldness of Baekhyun's hand first, feeling both fond and a tad bit guilty towards his lover. Baekhyun's fingers then curled around his own so he squeezed them in his large palm as he scooted closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, baby," he whispered only for Baekhyun to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. The sight of it made him smile and encouraged him to tip his head back and smile at his fiance. There were remnants of the pink hue on his face and Chanyeol thought he looked pretty this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The urge to lean forward and capture those pillowy-looking lips was playing around Chanyeol's mind. If he wanted to be mean, he would have stolen a kiss or two from his fiance, because, hell, it was his birthday. It took him all his self-restraint to pull himself out of the spiralling desire, promising himself so that he would do it the right way. Baekhyun deserves the best treatment from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both broken from their little moment when the servers came to fill up their table with food. The grilling started and soon, the whole barbeque house was filled with the sizzling sound of meat on the grill, along with the chatter from the people enjoying their dinner treat.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The evening dragged away with conversation after conversation between food. Everyone was having a great time. The conversation at their table mostly centered around business topics and how Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been coping with the company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun received praises from the CEO as he told Mr Byun how hardworking he had been. It made Baekhyun laugh out in embarrassment. The two older men excused themselves first, probably to have a drink or two in private.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol seemed to be enjoying the food. He really liked eating grilled meats. Baekhyun was already stuffed full when Chanyeol asked for another serving of the premium beef for himself. He was conversing with one of the managers from the Finance Department, Kim Jongin. They seemed to get along well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was clearly high from serotonin and glucose that he was fighting the sleepiness that threatened to overcome him. Chanyeol took notice of the condition of his fiance who has an elbow perched on the table with his face resting on top of his palm. He was mindlessly swirling the drink in his glass, oblivious of the stare on him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should we head home?" Chanyeol asked, poking on his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun's body jolted in surprise. He gave his fiance a look before turning his head to look at the empty plates on the table. His eyes then grazed over every other person in the barbeque house, who seemed still buzzing with chatter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding his head, Baekhyun whipped around to call for a server. A girl came to his assistance, she was told to bring the bill. Baekhyun was entrusted with the CEO's credit card, so when the girl came back with the bill, he placed the card on the check book without even peeking at the total price. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My dad gave you his credit card?" Chanyeol threw a guess. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded his head as he collected his belongings. "He only lent it to me for today." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl came back again with the receipt and gave back the credit card to Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's just a swipe away, Baek," Chanyeol said teasingly. "The night's still long. Treat yourself." He wriggled his eyebrow, watching how his fiance gave him a snort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No thanks. But I expect a no-limit credit card as my wedding gift." It was Baekhyun's turn to wiggle his brows. Chanyeol barked a string of laughter at his fiance's words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can give you more than that," Chanyeol said dismissively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After wearing their coats, they filed out of the barbeque house with farewell greetings and birthday wishes still coming at Chanyeol. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mind taking me home?" Baekhyun asked as he turned around and started to walk backwards with Chanyeol trudging along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fiance threw a grin his way. "I'd do that without you asking, Baek." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun made a face at his words before turning back around and headed to Chanyeol's car. They strapped in and soon the wagon hit the road. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol had his heater on, knowing how Baekhyun hated being cold. And for that same reason, he had stolen Baekhyun's hand away, entrapping it in one of his own, resting them on his lap. Baekhyun didn't say anything about, actually liking that little hand holdings they would do in the confines of their privacy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know," Chanyeol started as they drove by the familiar road to the Byun's house. "I was actually surprised when dad told me he wanted to take me out to eat at a barbeque house. We hadn't gone to one in ages since we can always barbeque at home. I thought it was nice of him, remembering how I like eating grilled meat." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun casted his gaze to his side, taking in his fiance's side profile as he went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But then I got to know it was you who was in charge of the surprise party," he chanced a glance at Baekhyun, their eyes meeting momentarily. "And then I thought, of course, it was all your idea. You always know what I like the best. And the cake too. Only you know that pecan butterscotch is my guilty pleasure." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol really had that round puppy eyes and pouty lips when he said all this, causing a chorus of laughter chimed through Baekhyun's lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As expected from your hardworking, brilliant, pretty little fiance," Baekhyun said as he continued to giggle. Chanyeol imitated him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, Baek. I don't ever remember not spending my birthday with you. You're always there." He let his thumb skim over the knuckles of Baekhyun's hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's look forward to more birthdays, then," Baekhyun said, voice affectionate as he looked back at his fiance, eyes shining. He squeezed Chanyeol's callous hand, feeling it embracing his own with warmth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like the sound of that," Chanyeol commented, smiling fondly. They fell silent after that, basking in the feeling of tranquil in each other's company. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Say," Baekhyun said as they cornered into his neighbourhood. "Are you up for a little walk?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol hummed as he wheeled his car heading to where he knew a nice place to take a walk. After a while, the car came to a stopping point. They hopped off the vehicle with their coats pulled tight to their bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first exhale of his breath made the air in front of Baekhyun's face to form fogs. He tucked the coat tighter around his body, trying to seek warmth. But the warmth soon came in the form of a human heater when Chanyeol came by his side and shared his body warmth with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's quite cold tonight. Why do you think it's a good idea to take a walk now?" Chanyeol muttered under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun halted into a stop, causing Chanyeol to bump over him. He blinked up at his fiance who looked down at him with confusion written over his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I haven't given you your birthday present," he deadpanned, feeling the anxiousness building up inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol's chortle strung through the cold night, along with the air puffing out of each pant from his chest. "You could do that when we're in the car, Baek. Why do we need-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words we cut off when he felt a pull from his side. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his fiance leaning close. It happened in a blink of the eye. The soft touch of Baekhyun's lips on the corner of Chanyeol's own left a warm trail that left Chanyeol's mouth slightly gapping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun gasped out loud, a hand coming up to cup his lips when he realised his projection missed its target.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B-Baek," Chanyeol breathed out, eyes still unfocused, his thoughts spiralling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god! This is not how I had planned it," Baekhyun fussed over himself, as he staggered backwards. His eyes casted a terrified look at his fiance as he watched him closing the distance between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another surprised gasp left Baekhyun's lips when he was pulled by the waist, by the force of Chanyeol's arm. He flew across the short distance that separated them, landing square against his fiance's sturdy chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You planned this?" Chanyeol demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun drawled out a shaky breath. If the ground could eat him alive, he would literally let that happen at this very moment. But now, anchored around his fiance's hold, seized under the gaze of said fiance's piercing eyes, Baekhyun was helpless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's… I- uhh..." His tongue twisted, face undeniably crimson as he tried to find words to say and was trying to avoid meeting eyes with Chanyeol. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... my birthday present was a... kiss?" Chanyeol prompted with a brow quirked over his forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite knowing that he couldn't get away from his fiance's hold, Baekhyun still took a step backward, prompting Chanyeol to mimic his action by stepping a step forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was… part of it..." the smaller man muttered, backing away yet another step. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh, so there are more than just a kiss?" Chanyeol, feeling very much comfortable and not to mention very pleased at that, took another step forward so he could close the distance between them. Baekhyun's face couldn't be any more red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, with purpose, the taller leaned forward. The action caused Baekhyun to place his hands over his chest, trying to stop his fiance from inching closer further. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not what I mean," Baekhyun uttered after seeing the teasing glint in Chanyeol's eyes, how he was now smirking down at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller stopped leaning forward, levitating himself over Baekhyun's frame who was forced to slightly bend backwards, back supported by Chanyeol's own hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Chanyeol drawled out, breath puffing in the air, hitting Baekhyun's face with warmth. "But what a shame, I didn't get a proper kiss." He twisted his lips into a pout, tilting his head to the side as he  showed his best puppy eyes at Baekhyun. The fabric of Chanyeol's coat crumpled under Baekhyun's grasp. He was biting his lips, trying to weigh his options.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Close your eyes." Baekhyun said softly, the words caught Chanyeol off guard, his back straightening up at the command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you gonna-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Close your eyes or you're not getting anything at all," Baekhyun warned him, cutting him mid sentence and effectively silencing his fiance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol was more than pleased to close his eyes, his hold around Baekhyun loosened but didn't falter. Loosening his grip on Chanyeol's coat, Baekhyun slid his hands up, stopping just at his fiance's shoulder blades. His tongue swept over his drying lips, the beat of his heart was positively increasing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baek," Chanyeol breathed, "You're taking so long." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That earned him a flick on his left ear and Chanyeol burst out laughing at the punishment he got, despite his eyes remaining close. Baekhyun laughed out too, the little teasing seemed to loosen his tensed muscles for a fraction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of warmth on his left cheek made Chanyeol stop moving once again. His grip on Baekhyun's waist tightened as a reflex. He felt how Baekhyun's thumb was skimming over his jaw in slow caresses. Baekhyun took in the sight of Chanyeol's anticipating expression, smiling as he pushed on his legs to stand on his tippy toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Baekhyun leaned forward, his eyes took in the entire of his fiance's face, from his closed eyelids to his perfectly shaped nose and lastly to his plush lips. He stopped momentarily when he was just a breath away from meeting Chanyeol on the lips. The proximity was apparent to Chanyeol as he waited, with sparks of anticipation dancing along his nerves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy Birthday, Yeol." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With those words fanning over his skin, a new sensation hit Chanyeol as he felt the soft press of another pair of lips against his own. His heart was wild in his chest, a surge of electrical impulses spiraling over the course of his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was no less the same. It felt weird, but a good kind of weird, something that he knew he could get used to. Their lips moulded together like two perfect puzzle pieces. They lost track of time. It shouldn't have been that long but Baekhyun already felt tired from straining every fiber of his body to meet his fiance's height.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he lowered himself, their lips broke off, only for Chanyeol to chase back and stilling Baekhyun with a hand over his upper back. He nipped over his lover's lips, movement experimental, testing the water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun opened his eyes at the touch, finding himself meeting Chanyeol's dark orbs that were swarming with want and affection. At that moment Baekhyun let himself get lost in those beautiful orbs, trusting the man owning them with his whole heart as his eyes fluttered close again to kiss his lover back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing into the kiss, Chanyeol let their lips brush together, caressing  with strokes of affection and love. He was nipping the soft flesh of his lover's lips until said lover was reduced into a fitful of giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That tickles," Baekhyun said when his laughter broke their lips apart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The statement, and from the look of his face; pristine skin flushing crimson and lips a darker shade, Chanyeol couldn't help but to dive again and stole one, two, three and a lot more kisses from his fiance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was now laughing between each peck of his fiance's lips, eyes wrinkling with joy and cheeks glowing from the big smile on his face. They broke off after it rained kisses on Baekhyun's face and Chanyeol deemed it was enough for that day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With their eyes boring through one another, they relay what laid deep within their hearts, sending the message across through their stare full of meaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they knew, they knew to whom their hearts were beating for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS CHAPTER WAS SO INTENSE! I'M SO IN LOVE WITH THIS CHANBAEK AAAAAAAAA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of getting the free pass to kiss his fiance for his birthday, Chanyeol was also given a wrist watch from Baekhyun as a birthday present. It was no ordinary watch, of course. It was a Rolex, customised in a way that the dial was made holographic, an idea Baekhyun stole from Chanyeol, where a Park-Byun signature would be displayed when Chanyeol would turn his wrist and look at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was slightly heavier than his usual Cartier but Chanyeol was pleased to receive it, no less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the back of the watch, a line that reads</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Happy Birthday, Chanyeol. Love, Baekhyun.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was carved with Baekhyun's own handwriting that Chanyeol was very familiar with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you'd remember me, always. Even in your busiest schedule, you’d still be reminded of me," Baekhyun said, more to tease than anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't so bad, not at all. Now that Chanyeol had started travelling around for his work, he only got to interact with Baekhyun via phone calls and text messages. Having brought not just a piece of Baekhyun's heart with him, bringing along what Baekhyun had gifted specially to him made everything more bearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It put a smile on Chanye's face whenever he would chance a glance over at his new watch. The sight could help ease the crease on his forehead when work becomes too suffocating for him. It reminded him of Baekhyun's sparkling droopy eyes, his small button nose, his dazzling smile and the pink shade of his soft lips. It drove him crazy at times, a good kind of crazy that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, with how Baekhyun acted around him after that fateful night, it made Chanyeol feel giddy like a teen in love. Baekhyun was Baekhyun, still. But there was that hint of shyness now whenever Chanyeol was around him. Sometimes Baekhyun was caught staring at Chanyeol, sometimes he tried as much as he could not to meet eyes with his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like a game of push and pull now. And it made Chanyeol's heart flutter at a different pace whenever Baekhyun played his little game with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enchanting, what they have now, none of them would trade it for anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>December went by with all the winter wonders. As Christmas Eve approached, the Byuns decided that it would be very pleasant to have the Park's family over for dinner and a small gathering. The Parks took the invitation with delighted hearts, haven't had this kind of gathering between the two families in so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite anticipating the event, Baekhyun couldn't help but to worry. Chanyeol was out of the country at that time, having to visit Taiwan on a last minute notice when something came up from the project under his supervision. He went off three days before Christmas Eve, promising Baekhyun he would make it there to the gathering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, seated among his and Chanyeol's family in the Byun's home lounge, Baekhyun couldn't help but to be fidgety as he waited. Everyone seemed to notice how the only child of the Byuns seemed to be in a faraway place, deep in his thoughts, but no one seemed to want to disturb him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the cooks deemed that dinner was ready, all eyes fell on him, as if to ask if it was okay to start the feast without waiting for his fiance. Baekhyun heaved a sigh as he glanced over at the grandfather clock, which showed that it was almost eight, way overdue for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol should be here now but he seemed to run a little bit late. Baekhyun agreed to start the feast without Chanyeol, hoping that his fiance would arrive before they finished with dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Food was passed around, but none stopped by Baekhyun as he passed them to the person next to him, his appetite slowly eaten away. He didn't understand himself, why he was acting that way, like a sulking child he was now. It wasn’t as though Chanyeol chose to be late. But he couldn't help the dampening of his mood that evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scooped something into his plate, nonetheless, having a slice of chicken and gravy so no one would be suspicious of him. As he was stabbing on the meat, the doorbell rang and Baekhyun immediately perked up from his hunches, fork falling onto his plate with a loud clunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get that," he announced, looking both anxious and excited at the same time. The others let him be, knowing well of his internal turmoil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun speed-walked his way over to the front door, noticing a maid was already there, probably to open the front gate for their guest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The guest is already at the front door, Sir," she told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nodded his head and dismissed her. He smoothened his turtleneck, brushing his fingers through his hair once before deeming himself ready to greet his guest. The door cracked open and fell ajar and Baekhyun's eyes landed on a figure wrapped like a burrito at his doorstep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey," the familiar deep tone greeted him, voice slightly trembling. Baekhyun didn't wait to pull his fiance in, and quickly closed the door. He helped Chanyeol from his winter jacket as Chanyeol struggled to get the muffler out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After placing the jacket inside the coat cupboard, Baekhyun whirled around to find his fiance rubbing his hands together. It prompted him to come closer and took those hands in his own before puffing out warm breath on them. They were cold at touch, so Baekhyun made it his goal to keep them warm for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he glanced over at his fiance, Chanyeol was smiling fondly at him, his eyes twinkling as their eyes met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it too early to say Merry Christmas?" Chanyeol said, teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's eyes landed on his lips and immediately noticed how chapped they were. He didn't know what overcame him at that moment when he stood on his tip toes and planted his lips over those of Chanyeol's, surprising his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol caught him by the waist, bringing him close. The warmth that radiated from Baekhyun's body easily melted him into the kiss as Chanyeol started to kiss back with purpose. Baekhyun had a hand creeping over Chanyeol's neck, looping his arm over as the other one grasped over Chanyeol's bicep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss prolonged until they were nipping and teasing each other before Baekhyun willed himself to pull away from his fiance. "I'm glad you made it," he said, heaving a sigh of relief as he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did. I promised you, didn't I?" Chanyeol said as he nuzzled his nose over Baekhyun's own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lord, look at you two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were forced to untangle themselves at the intrusion of the third person. Even so, Chanyeol kept an arm around Baekhyun's waist, hooking his hand over his hip. </span>
  <span>Baekhyun looked away and cleared his throat, trying to hide the amused smile he had on his face at the prospect of being caught red-headed while in a lip-lock with his fiance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sis," Chanyeol said, his voice pitching with delight and surprise when he caught sight of his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello to you too, lil bro," Chanyeol's sister, Yoora, sauntered closer as she pressed a wet kiss on her brother's cheek as one of her hands flew up to ruffle his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did you get here?" Chanyeol further asked while his free hand rested over his sister's back as he slowly urged all of them to head towards the dining hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two days ago," Yoora told him, slipping a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thought I could fuss you up to pick me at the airport. What a shame you were away. Thank goodness, little Baekhyunie was here to help." Her voice turned soft as she mentioned Baekhyun, making a tiny grin to settle on the smaller's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you went to pick my sister up? Why did I never know about this?" Chanyeol urged, stopping on his track to look down at his fiance. His handsome face was etched with a small frown on his forehead. They had been texting almost every chance they got and never once did Baekhyun tell him about this one information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told him not to tell you," Yoora said, hiding a smile that was threatening to bloom on her face. She couldn't help it. These two looked totally cute together, a perfect match indeed. "Just wanna give you a little surprise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snorted at that. As if he would be surprised. "How long will you stay around?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister lived in New Zealand, staying there to finish up her PhD. Seeing that the Parks had a male heir, Yoora was not pressured to take up business and instead chose to study what she enjoyed which turned out to be Architecture. She now specialised in Urban Planning, having another year to finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be staying until the wedding day, of course! No gonna miss it for anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun and Chanyeol grinned at her words. As they entered the dining hall, Chanyeol weaved himself away from his sister and fiance to greet the elders. Everyone was pleased to see him and Chanyeol soon seated himself beside Baekhyun and the feast resumed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun had more food on his plate now as they were all engaged in a light conversation. The topics moved from business to their wedding preparations and as dessert was served, the fathers and the ladies were engaged with conversation on their own, leaving the couple in their own world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so full," Baekhyun mumbled under his breath as he forked some apple pie that he shared with Chanyeol and stuffed it into his mouth. Chanyeol copied his action, humming a response. After that one bite, Baekhyun placed the fork down and nudged the apple pie towards his fiance, giving him a pleading look to finish it up. Chanyeol made a face at first, but complied anyway, knowing there was no other way they could finish the pie except to force it down his own throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon made it back to the lounge where wine and warm tea was served. Baekhyun was sharing a sofa with his fiance, the ladies taking up another bigger one while their fathers sat on the arm chairs by the fireplace (which was only there for its aesthetics).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about a round of Christmas carol, Baekhyun?" his father barked up, turning to look at his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, who was having a light conversation with his fiance, perked up at the mention of his name. All eyes were on him, making the nervousness crept in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh, I haven't touched the piano in ages, dad," he reasoned, laughing nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside where the elder men were seated stood a grand piano, one that Baekhyun used to play when he was younger. His mother had been the one enrolling him into piano class when he was a kid. He was pretty good at playing, always showcasing his talents whenever his parents hosted an event at the Byun's home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Chanyeol had known this all along. Baekhyun had been the one teaching him how to play in the very beginning. However, since he moved out to the UK, Baekhyun hadn't played that much. The prospect of playing after years of scarcely touching the instrument makes him slightly boggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just the Christmas carol, dear. You've played it many times before. Come on, entertain us," this time, it was Mrs Park who encouraged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun knew he couldn't turn this one down. With a nervous smile, he stood up and walked towards the grand piano and took a seat on the bench. Opening the casing, his eyes marvelled on the black and white keys, shining under the light of the chandelier. He looked back across the room, catching his fiance's gaze. Chanyeol has an encouraging smile on his face and that was all it took for Baekhyun to start playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started with a slow tune, trying to warm his fingers up along the piano keys. Soon, he picked up a more uplifting rhythm, something that he remembered enjoying playing every Christmas as a child. He was so immersed into playing that he didn't realise another presence was looming over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his higher notes were matched with one of the lower ones, Baekhyun realised an additional hand aside from his own was dancing along the keys. Tilting his head, he was met with his fiance's gentle smile as their hands continued to play the synchronised tune. Scooting away, Baekhyun made room for Chanyeol to sit beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller did just that and their fingers continued to graze over the instrument, producing a nice happy melody to their audience. Baekhyun had a smile on his face, a feeling of warmth crept all over his insides, a feeling of fullness that sat within his heart. They ended their little show on Chanyeol's note before a chorus of applause from the audience met the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Baekhyun shifted his gaze, he found his eyes meeting Chanyeol's almond ones. Transfixed, Baekhyun felt as though he was spellbound when he looked into those brown orbs, totally mesmerised. His breath was taken away when plush lips fitted onto his own and right then, Baekhyun's eyes fluttered close as he tilted his head to take more of Chanyeol's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm hand against his left cheek made Baekhyun melt even more against his fiance, a hand finding purchase on the fabric of the taller's sweater. It seemed as though time stilled around them. Even within the full display of an audience, they didn't seem to care. Chanyeol pulled away just as Baekhyun thought he could have more of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Baekhyun opened his eyes in small slits, the image of the lower half of Chanyeol's face greeted him. His eyes stayed there, looking at the cause of his disoriented state at the moment. His eyes refocused when he saw those plush lips moving, whispering words. Baekhyun's eyes flew open in an instant and they shot up to meet those pairs of his fiance's. He searched into those eyes, wanting affirmation from what he had seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could it be...? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his gaze penetrated through Chanyeol's, heart thumping wildly in his chest, Baekhyun's breath was taken away yet again, when he saw the sincerity among the gentleness in his fiance's eyes. He felt his own eyes watered when he finally knew what it felt like to be loved by his best friend, in such a way that it was brimming and unconditioned, a love in its purest form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I love you'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was Chanyeol's soundless whisper to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point Baekhyun realised he wanted this. He wanted to be loved by his fiance, his best friend; and he wanted to love him back just the same.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is Christmas without presents? It had been a tradition between both Chanyeol and Baekhyun to give one another a present wrapped in glitter wrapping papers with a string bow on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could range from the silliest of things to something that the other might be eyeing on or hinting to get. Baekhyun had given Chanyeol his present the night they spent Christmas together with both their families. It was a set of winter wear, a new release for the season that year. Also, as a bonus, Baekhyun bought his fiance a new snowboard, knowing that his tall lover loved to go snowboarding when the snow finally falls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, on the other hand, told Baekhyun that his present will come a little bit late, as he only found what he wanted to gift to him when he was in Taiwan and had it immediately ordered and delivered to Baekhyun. The packages came on Wednesday, already sitting in Baekhyun's bedroom when he came back home from work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What greeted him as he entered his bedroom was a human-sized teddy bear, still wrapped in its transparent plastic wrapper with a big red bow sitting on its head. Baekhyun had a lopsided grin as he rounded his bed to reach the enormous plush toy. He then noticed a gift box placed between the teddy bear's paws. He cooed at the sight, fishing out his phone to snap a few pictures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without saying, Baekhyun knew too well who the sender was. He teared away the plastic wrapper from the teddy bear, finally getting the feeling of fluffy fur on his hands. Throwing the wrapper away, Baekhyun came back to inspect the teddy bear. His hand pulled at the ear before tracing down the button nose. He realised then that the bear was wearing a shirt in black color, hidden by the box that now laid on its legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a better look at the shirt, noticing letters embroidered on it, which says </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Mr Loey'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Baekhyun grinned at the letters, finding it adorable how Chanyeol had a name thought for the teddy bear and even customised a shirt for it to wear with the name. He gave one last ruffle to its fluffy arm before his attention moved to the box carried with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Baekhyun was giddy to know what more his fiance had in store for him. Plopping himself on his bed, Baekhyun pulled the box to his lap and started to tear the wrapping as well. He opened the box, his face frowning for a fraction before his face cracked into a wide grin. There, in the box, laid a pyjama set, complete with a two-piece midnight blue satin pyjamas, a sleep mask with the same colour, a baby blue fluffy headband with kitty ears, and also free gifts that came in the form of facial sheet masks and scented candles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun found it funny how this pyjama set Chanyeol gifted to him had the same colour of the winter wear he had gifted to Chanyeol. The thought brought a smile on his face. He took the pyjamas out, laying them on his bed beside the teddy bear. The texture was silky smooth on his hand, Baekhyun could imagine how comfortable it would feel sleeping with this on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An idea suddenly popped up into head, making him scramble from his bed and giddily prepare himself to take a bath. He took his time to wash his hair and let the warm water ease the straining knots all over his body from a day-long at work. Toweling himself dry and towel-drying his hair, Baekhyun slipped into the new pyjamas, looking at himself through the body-length mirror in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The size fitted him well and the dark color of the fabric set as a contrast to his pale skin. And indeed, as he thought, the material was comfortable against his skin. He put on the hairband last, looking at his reflection through the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mused to himself, feeling even more giddy as he crossed the room to his bed and started to rearrange the huge teddy bear on top of it. He made the bear lay on its side, propped against the pillow before burying himself against it. He groped for his phone and put the camera on selfie mode. Inspecting the angle, Baekhyun snapped a few selfies of himself, making sure that a bit of Chanyeol's gift was visible on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After deeming that he was satisfied with the setting, Baekhyun went to Chanyeol's contact and connected him through a video call. He waited with a thumping heart, bottom lips tucked between his teeth. Chanyeol picked up the call after the fifth ring, looking surprised from the sudden video call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, babe," he said into the speaker, causing Baekhyun's inside to twist with giddiness. "I see that you're already home," he stated further, noticing how Baekhyun was already in his pyjama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm," Baekhyun hummed, suddenly tongue-twisted from saying anything. He had been brave when the idea of a surprise video call for his fiance, showcasing him that he had received all his Christmas presents, first came to mind. But now, leaning against the teddy bear and fiddling with its fur, wearing this extremely comfortable pajama set that his fiance had gifted him, all the while having said fiance looking right at him made Baekhyun feel a sudden shyness coating his skin. It felt intimate, somehow, something that made him both giddy and shy in front of his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you... notice anything different about me?" He said with a lilt to his voice, biting his lips as he looked at Chanyeol through the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol strained his eyes to look more properly but he seemed to not catch the hints. "Uhh, you're ready for bed? I mean it's early but you deserve the long rest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his fiance's words which went completely out of target. "Yeol, look properly," he pressed, bringing one of the teddy bear's arms under his own and hugged it close to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sight of the furry thing, it finally dawned on Chanyeol what was happening as a string of laughter left his lips. "Ahh, my bad. I wasn't looking at anything else aside from your face. Did you like them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tried to hide his giddy smile behind the paw of the teddy bear's hand. "How do I look, though?" he tempted, voice a little muffled from being hidden behind the furs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had a glint in his eyes as the tip of his tongue poke out and ran through his lips. His eyes inspected every inch of his phone screen, looking almost predatory when he took in the sight on his fiance in the satin nightwear, lingering a second longer on his exposed collarbones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun has his head tilted to the side, exposing the column of his pale neck. His lips were rosy and looked so kissable with how they were twisted in a tiny pout. Chanyeol's eyes trailed over the bridge of his nose before finding his eyes once more. The hairband only added to how cute he already was, which had started to play with Chanyeol's emotion and desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ran his fingers across his chin before resting them there with a serious expression on his face. He licked his lips once more before finally speaking up his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look absolutely delicious, baby," he whispered, grunting under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaction had Baekhyun's toes curling and his shy smile widening. The tinge on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed but Chanyeol was too busy appreciating how pretty it looked on his lover to actually have the decency to use the evidence against him. Baekhyun tried to act nonchalant at Chanyeol's suggestive comment, despite feeling his face hot from the look Chanyeol had when he was looking at him through the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm, I know. Thank you for getting me these. They're very comfy. Oh, and thanks for the teddy too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol seemed to be woken up from his trance as he finally registered what Baekhyun had told him. A genuine smile spread across his face at the giggle that Baekhyun lets out. The pulling desire now morphed into tender affection that he has for his fiance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen what's written on his shirt?" Chanyeol asked, now his turn to feel giddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun scooted away, trying to find the embroidered letters on the teddy's shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It says Mr Loey. Weird name you got him but I like it," Baekhyun commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol chuckled at his words, shaking his head. "Do you know why it's named like that? Mr Loey?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pondered for a moment, but he didn't get a hint of why it was named that way so he shook his head, lips jutting out slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Yeol spelled backwards. Didn't you realise?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun seemed to space out for a moment as if to find truth in Chanyeol's words as he rearranged the letters in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," he exclaimed, finally realising it.  "So this is you," he pointed at Mr Loey, "but more fluffy?" They both laughed at Baekhyun's joke. When the high died down, Chanyeol retorted, "What do you mean more fluffy? Aren't I fluffy enough?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He purposely ruffled his hair to prove his point. Baekhyun rolled over and made a show of crushing Mr Loey in his arm, although it was evident that it was way, way bigger than himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I like Mr Loey more. Look, he's so comfy to sleep with." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol wasn't the slightest annoyed. Instead he was more amused at how Baekhyun looked like, snuggling with Mr Loey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One day you'll know which one of us is better to sleep with," Chanyeol muttered under his breath, letting Baekhyun figure himself the implication of his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bickered some more before they were called to have dinner. Baekhyun pretended to give Chanyeol's goodbye kisses through kissing Mr Loey. Chanyeol fired back with a, "you wait till I get a piece of you tomorrow, Baek", before the call finally ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAA WE ARE SO CLOSE TO THE WEDDINGGGGGGG!!!!! </p><p>HAPPY READING GUYS!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their wedding approaching close, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been wondering if they should start moving in together. It had been a topic they occasionally brought up but both their parents had been adamant to have them start living together after the wedding. Especially Chanyeol's parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think they have another surprise for us," Chanyeol said as he sipped on the hot coffee he had ordered. Baekhyun blinked back at him, wanting him to elaborate more. "I think they're setting up the place for us. Not that I'm complaining, but I'd rather have our house designed to our own taste." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the thought of living together with Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt something fuzzy bubbling up his stomach. Although they've been housemates when they lived in the UK, it will be totally different later on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before, they were just friends, best buddies for life. Later, they'll be living together as a married couple, as husbands. The mere thought had butterflies in Baekhyun's stomach fluttering. He was only brought back to reality when Chanyeol flicked his fingers in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you done? We should get going now before the place gets crowded."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Baekhyun gulped down the last bit of hot cocoa in his cup before pulling the mitten gloves over his hands. They were out early on a Saturday morning, a date that Chanyeol arranged since they haven't been on a proper one for a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol helped Baekhyun wrap the scarf around his neck, completely burying his nose and below behind it. He knew Baekhyun has a love-hate feeling towards the winter season. Back during their university years, he'd have to drag Baekhyun out of their apartment to enjoy what the season has to offer. He often dragged Baekhyun to the skating rink, fully knowing that Baekhyun couldn't skate. But they had enjoyed their time together back then, and Chanyeol sort of wanted to relive the moments, now that they are a couple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't wanna go skating, okay? You better believe I'm cancelling the whole wedding if you drag me there," was Baekhyun's final warning, not knowing Chanyeol had a better plan for them. And by better, Chanyeol meant a cliche dating plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're dragging me up to Namsan Tower at 8.30 on a Saturday morning. Really, Yeol?" Baekhyun said incredulously. They were waiting for a shuttle bus that could bring them to the cable car station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Namsan Tower is like the Eiffel Tower of Seoul. Plus, when was the last time you came here?" He asked, flicking Baekhyun's reddening nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrunching his nose, Baekhyun tried to remember when was the last time he climbed up this tower. "Probably during highschool. There's nothing there except couples going on a cheesy date," he commented, remembering how it was scattered with people, but mostly young couples. He felt a push on his shoulder, prompting him to look up at his fiance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what we're doing today; going on a cheesy date," Chanyeol winked his eyes and grinned when Baekhyun gave him the stinky eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus arrived and they piled up into it with the other visitors. Now Baekhyun understood why Chanyeol had dragged him this early in the morning. There was already a long line for the shuttle bus, local and foreign visitors together waiting to be picked up. They arrived at the cable car station and Chanyeol quickly whirled Baekhyun around who was about to head towards the ticket booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun caught himself in time to see his fiance waving his phone in front of his face. He read the words on display, noting that Chanyeol had booked them the tickets and they're now on a fast lane to ride the cable car. He shoved his fiance away, trying to rub the smugness off his face. They both stumbled towards the entrance and with a scan on the code to their tickets, they're now waiting to hop on a cable car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a vacant cable car was finally available for them, Chanyeol quickly pulled Baekhyun in and took him to the very front of the vehicle, hogging the whole window for themselves. The cable car soon filled in with passengers. It wasn't too crowded since it was still early in the day, so everyone seemed to have a good spot to view the scenery. It made Baekhyun feel less guilty for taking the whole front part for himself and Chanyeol. He didn't mind though, he likes having their own privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol took him to snuggle closer and had Baekhyun trapped in his hold as he crossed his arm around Baekhyun to rest on the rail on his side. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's arms curled around him and he let himself snuggle closer into his fiance's warmth. It was snowing in Seoul and the whole city looks as if a white fluffy blanket was laid over it yet the beauty of the scenery is still breathtaking to the viewer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was wearing the winter wear Baekhyun had gifted to him for Christmas. And to his surprise, Baekhyun had the same design of the winter wear for himself too, with a colour two shades lighter than the one Chanyeol was wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love having you in my arms. Even with the winter coat, you fit just nicely here," Chanyeol whispered into  his lover's ear, causing Baekhyun's face to warm up while smiling brightly. He didn't dare to turn and look at his fiance, though, knowing that his face was red from Chanyeol's words and worried that he might make a scene of kissing his fiance in front of strangers. They stayed huddled together like that, occasionally pointing out at something they find interesting in the view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was windy when they reached the hop off point. Chanyeol brought them to the Love Locks section, a section well-known for couples to hang a lock of love confession and promises amongst others. It was for good luck they say. Although Baekhyun never believed in such a thing, it still amused him when he saw Chanyeol looking for a nice padlock for himself and urged him to look for one too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are we buying two? Shouldn't we share just one instead?" He asked, as he looked through the variation of metal padlocks on the shelves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shook his head, disagreeing. "You pick one for your wish, I'll pick one for mine and then we'll lock them together at one place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun only followed what he was told to do. Soon, they sat at a bench to start scribbling their wishes. Chanyeol seemed like he was already prepared with what he wanted to say on his white padlock. They agreed to seal their locks at a walkway where the cherry blossom trees had yet to bloom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your wish?" Chanyeol asked, looking down at his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun turned the padlock in his palm to face Chanyeol so he could read what he had written on his red padlock.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Whatever path I cross, I'll be happy to cross them with you.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol couldn't help but coo at Baekhyun's wish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's yours?" Baekhyun then asked, pulling down Chanyeol's hand so he could look at his padlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Baek ♡ Yeol Forever'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun made a 'tsk' sound at Chanyeol's corny words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looped his lock over one of the existing ones before locking it in place. Baekhyun brought his own lock to loop over Chanyeol's and locked it as well. They took a moment to inspect their work before Chanyeol broke the silence between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you know that Baek and Yeol also means 100 and 10?" he mused to his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tilted his head back to look at his fiance, brows furrowing as he stared at him and expecting an elaborated explanation. Chanyeol exhaled, forming fogs in front of his face. He wore a tender smile as he gazed at his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With our wishes combined, let's cross the same path together, whether it's 10 years or even 100 years more, Baekhyun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth of his breath hit Baekhyun's face in gentle waves as Baekhyun stood agape at his fiance's words, his heart stuttering. Baekhyun gazed at his fiance underneath his lashes, his irises blown, full of emotions that were untold with words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeol..." he breathed out, feeling himself breathless for a moment as his eyes were spellbound underneath Chanyeol's gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't flinch away when Chanyeol's cold fingers touched his chin, tipping his head further back as Chanyeol slowly dived down to press  their lips together. Baekhyun's eyes fluttered close as he basked in the warm touch of his lover's lips on his own. He clutched the front of Chanyeol's coat to keep himself from completely melting into the kiss and toppling over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol's lips were warm like the hot cocoa he had that morning, but the taste was more addictive, a taste that was uniquely Chanyeol that Baekhyun had learned to fall in love with. They pulled away after a few seconds, feeling as though it had been longer and time had stopped around them. Baekhyun hid his face behind his scarf, concealing the shy smile away from Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his erratic heartbeats slowly came back to normal, Baekhyun gazed up at his fiance, finding him looking ahead with a wide grin. There was a sense of fullness within his heart when he looked at Chanyeol's smiling face. It brought a wave of giddiness within him that prompted him to tackle his fiance into a tight embrace, arms curling around him and face burying into Chanyeol's front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller man returned his gesture with equal exploding emotion, his fingers curling into Baekhyun's soft brown locks as he nuzzled his nose around his hair and sighing in relief with the familiar feeling of having Baekhyun in his arms. That stayed that way, in each other's arms for a moment before they both pulled away, smiling tenderly to one another. Chanyeol beckoned for them to walk around, enjoying the cool breeze and scenery from the high point, hand-in-hand as they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stumbled by other attractions such as the Panda Garden and the Hello Kitty Island. Chanyeol insisted that they go take a look, having fun taking pictures together and walking into the souvenir stores. They bought matching Hello Kitty ear muffs that Baekhyun thought would look cute on Chanyeol's big ears. They look ridiculous together, like teenagers going on a date during the weekends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time it was almost noon, they rode the cable car back to the ground and decided to go grab lunch somewhere else. Chanyeol brought them to a seafood restaurant that was well-known for its king crab with butter sauce. He knew both of them are monsters for seafood. Seeing how Baekhyun really enjoyed the food gave a lot of satisfaction to Chanyeol that he felt the need to always feed his Baekhyun with delicious food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They agreed to drop by Myeondong to wander around the streets, acknowledging that they haven't done this in a long time. They hopped from one random store to another, trying out silly accessories and buying more matching couple stuff. It hadn't been this fun when they did this as best friends before. Being in love sure did wonders to you. Even the simple act of smiling to each other can make their heart full and feeling warm all over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, they tried out some of the street food; red bean fish cakes, spicy rice cakes, corndogs and sweet pancakes. They bought small portions of each and shared them together, having fun reminiscing the memories of their younger selves when they used to eat those snacks after school. They stumbled upon a street busking performance and stopped by to watch. When the busking team played a romantic song, the couples started to huddle together and rock side to side, following the melody of the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It surprised Baekhyun when a pair of arms wrapped around him as well and slowly moved him side to side. The warmth radiating from Chanyeol's body through his embrace made Baekhyun sigh into the air, a small smile curling beneath his scarf as he put his hands on top of Chanyeol's in his front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were times before that Baekhyun thought how nice it could be to be held close by your lover like how he had seen those couples in the streets. Now, being held by one of his own, Baekhyun couldn't be any grateful to find out that it was within his best friend's arms the feeling belonged to. It felt nice and warm, definitely something he'd want to get used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he silently prayed that this feeling would stay even after ten or a hundred more years.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of weeks later, the couple found themselves in a photography studio for their pre-wedding photoshoot. Baekhyun held his breath when he sensed that Chanyeol was leaning closer to him, hot breath fanning over his cheek. He felt his whole body gone rigid, his hands clammy on his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baek, why are you so stiff? How would you expect the photos to turn out naturally perfect if you're not doing this naturally?" Jongdae nagged when he stood behind Minseok whose face was half shielded by the camera in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He looked like he's constipated or something," Minseok said, snickering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this moment, Baekhyun regretted taking their highschool friends' offer to run their pre-wedding photoshoot. Jongdae was a makeup artist and worked along with his boyfriend, Minseok, who ran a photography studio on his own. The moment they heard about their long highschool mates getting married, they didn't hesitate to offer their services. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongdae told Baekhyun that there would be no other makeup artist that would grace his face to enhance his beauty for his wedding. Jongdae claimed he's the right guy for the job and Baekhyun never doubted his ability. He did doubt that he would get through everything in peace, though. Not when the other couple always have something snarky to say to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heaving a sigh, Baekhyun flickered his eyes to look at his fiance, who had an amused grin on his face. He hated how Chanyeol was not a tad bit affected by all the teasings. It was always him who would end up with flushed cheeks and Jongdae chided that he wouldn't be needing a blusher, given that the blush came naturally whenever Chanyeol was inches away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated everything at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you go away and let Min do his job alone, things wouldn't be as hard," he countered with a soft huff coming from his nose. He felt Chanyeol's palm rubbing at the joint of his elbow, trying to soothe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minseok seemed to agree with the idea though, ushering Jongdae to go and order some take outs so they wouldn't be wasting anymore time taking awkward, non-photogenic looking photos. With a whine tailing after him, Jongdae exited the studio, leaving Baekhyun with a peace of mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shall we start now?" Minseok asked, tweaking with his DSLR camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun shifted on his feet, moving to angle his body sideways, palm of a hand resting on Chanyeol's chest, over the collar of his suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna do this candid so it doesn't feel like I'm actually here to... disturb you guys or whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Minseok said that, the camera's shuttle clicked, causing Baekhyun to gulp dryly. His vision was lifted from looking straight at the bowtie around Chanyeol's neck to the plump lips belonged to his fiance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol had tipped his head back with his thumb on Baekhyun's chin to align his face. Flickering his eyes up, Baekhyun met his fiance's gaze halfway, finding comfort in those almond eyes. A smile stretched across Chanyeol's face as he looked at his lover. Baekhyun felt his breath was taken away as his eyes took in all of his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looked dashing in a suit, even more with his black hair sleek with pomade and combed back, displaying his handsome forehead. Chanyeol had this look that Baekhyun realised he would only see when Chanyeol was looking at him. It was a look brimming with affection and passionate love, one that Baekhyun has started to fall for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's gaze move away from his own, going downwards for a fraction, before they were back to stare at him. He realised then that Chanyeol had casted a fleeting gaze on his lips, a silent request if he could kiss him or not. Baekhyun could feel his face becoming warm, his gaze faltered a little, but the smile on his face stayed, bashful in his current state of shyness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol situated his hands on each side of Baekhyun's hips, pulling him closer to him. When Baekhyun looked back at his fiance, Chanyeol leaned forward ever so slowly, invading the barrier of his personal space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first touch that came was on the side of his face where Chanyeol's pointy nose grazed over smooth skin. He felt the hand on his hip move to curl around his waist, bringing Baekhyun ever so closer. Chanyeol’s other hand traced along his arm that was lying limp on his side, up and up until he found Baekhyun’s face, cradling it in his palm. The tip of Chanyeol’s nose brushed ever so softly over Baekhyun's own, causing the other man to let out an abashed giggle as his eyes held on to his fiance's gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that final glint in his fiance’s eyes, Baekhyun felt something soft caressing his own lips, prompting his eyes to flutter close as his free hand instinctively searched for a piece of Chanyeol that he could hold onto. The hand found purchase on Chanyeol’s waist, fingers digging into the material of his suit. The kiss was a mere long press of their lips but Baekhyun had found kissing Chanyeol alone could make his mind spiral, his pulse picking but his soul grounded to those bits of emotion they were pouring into the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke apart after a few moments, Baekhyun’s eyes slowly letting lights back in. When he stared ahead, he was met with Chanyeol’s eyes yet again, a tender smile dangling on his lips. That moment, Baekhyun couldn't help but think that he wanted to open this to this view again and again without getting tired of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I go out or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their gaze broke apart and suddenly the world spiralled back around them. Baekhyun took a step back from his fiance, chuckingling bashfully at Minseok’s comment. He felt lighter now, having done the hardest pose that Minseok had requested for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photoshoot continued pretty easily after that with Baekhyun loosening up to the idea of someone watching him and his fiance being intimate every now and then. It lasted until Jongdae came back bringing some takeouts and coffees with him. They took a break to eat lunch before resuming after an hour with a new wardrobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decided to wear Hanbok for the second session. It was Baekhyun’s idea, thinking it would be nice to have some ‘traditional’ photos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do they have so many layers of this?” Chanyeol asked as he slipped on the last article of the traditional clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, who was tying a knot on his own Hanbok, chuckled at his fiance’s complaint. “I bet grandad would want us to wear these for our wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol snorted at that. “Bet he would.” Then, a soft sigh left his lips, “Can you help me with this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirling around, Baekhyun let a soft chuckle out when he saw the state of his fiance. The cloth looked crumpled around him and Chanyeol was having a hard time trying to tie the shirt together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he said, tugging Chanyeol softly by the wrist. Chanyeol shuffled around until he was standing right in front of his fiance, looking unhappy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun slowly smoothing the fabric around Chanyeol’s build, before taking the belt from Chanyeol's hand. He circled his hand around his fiance, meeting his other hand at the back to take one end of the belt to be brought forward. Baekhyun barely realised how he was technically hugging his fiance, but Chanyeol was there to make him realise that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In return, a pair of arms circled around Baekhyun's body as well, pulling him against his fiance with his face planted square on Chanyeol's chest, causing Baekhyun to yelp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" He enquired, voice muffled against his fiance's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonding," Chanyeol merely said as he secured the hold and let his chin rest on top of Baekhyun's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun made a protesting sound at that. "Seriously? Jongdae would probably barge in any minute-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just for a moment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Baekhyun melted. He didn't know how Chanyeol did it but Baekhyun was wordlessly hugging him back and made himself comfortable in his fiance's warm embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy," Chanyeol muttered, his chin digging into Baekhyun's head as he spoke. "I'm happy where I am now, with what I have now, with whom I am with." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back so he could see his fiance's face, his fingers moving the hair away from hiding his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy now, with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun could feel his eyes stung at those earnest words. He blinked the blur away and buried his face back into his fiance's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too, Yeol. I'm happy too. With you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol pressed his lips on top of his fiance's head, over his brown-coloured hair. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he leaned away, his hands moving to rest over the ball of Baekhyun's shoulder before gently pulling their bodies apart. Taking a proper look at his fiance's face, Chanyeol's hands rubbed soothingly against Baekhyun's upper arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm asking this one last time, Baekhyun. We've gone far along ever since we came back. I just want to hear one last time from you, that you want this and you choose this for yourself, not for anyone else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun's breath catches on his throat at Chanyeol' words. His eyes held onto Chanyeol's that were brimming with emotions as Chanyeol's words repeated themselves in his mind. Suddenly, he shook his head and blinked his eyes. The action had Chanyeol's face fell and the grip he had on his fiance faltered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baek…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't choose the marriage, Yeol," he said as he looked Chanyeol in the eyes. "I choose you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol seemed to be having a hard time trying to grasp everything in his spiraling mind. But when the last few syllables that came from Baekhyun finally sunk in, his face morphed from that of confusion to a mixture of relief and delightness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Baek," he muttered as he pulled Baekhyun's smaller figure back into his arms and held him tight against his chest. His heart was thumping wild in his chest and he didn't mind if Baekhyun could feel the rage beating, it was an emotional reaction towards his fiance after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't play with my heart like that. You almost made me cry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chuckled with his face buried against Chanyeol's chest. His hands clutching over the fabric of the Hanbok at Chanyeol's back, as if he didn't want to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to be with you, Yeol. And it's not because of our grandfathers' will. I want to be with you because it's what my heart desires." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly they broke off the embrace again, their eyes searching for the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...and I want to be with you because I realised," Baekhyun took a sudden pause when everything got too overwhelming for him. Chanyeol's hand slipped in one of his own and squeezed gently. The act brought a smile on Baekhyun's face because no one could read him better than Chanyeol did. Chanyeol knows him like the back of his hand, he reads him like an open book. When he realised this, Baekhyun knew there would be no other people he would like to seek comfort from. Chanyeol's touch alone could calm the turbulent of emotions spinning in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun squeezed back the hand holding his, his tongue peeking out to wet his drying lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I realised that… all along, I was in love with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single tear dropped onto Chanyeol's cheek as his lips twitched between wanting to smile and to suppress a cry that was threatening to break loose. But all that he did was pull Baekhyun by the nape and let their lips meet in a searing kiss that bled all the pent up emotions that they kept to themselves, all the worries that ebbed in their hearts about the uncertainties that tainted their minds. The kiss turned wet when tears came along and they choked on their own laughter as they realised how foolish they were all this while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Chanyeol punctured in each word with every kiss he dropped onto Baekhyun's lip. "I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun muffled giggles that mixed with his sniffles sounded very endearing in Chanyeol's ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Yeol. I always do."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Baekhyun's tear-stained cheeks were now the target of Chanyeol's unrelenting kisses. All the tears were wiped away, replaced with soft, loving pecks all over his face. Chanyeol kept muttering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you's</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it was a mantra, head only filled with thoughts of loving Baekhyun, being happy with Baekhyun and only Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have finally come to the wedding day, yay!! </p><p>Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, I really love everything I've put in it &gt;.&lt;</p><p>Happy read, peeps!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Two hours before their wedding, Baekhyun sat in front of the vanity table in the room he resided in, while Jongdae fussed about having his makeup done. </p><p> </p><p>A day before the wedding Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s family checked-in the resort that was a five-minute drive from the venue of their wedding. The grooms, though, were given separate rooms and will only room together after the wedding day. Baekhyun hadn’t seen Chanyeol for a solid 30 hours and had only contacted him through text messages and he didn’t understand why it was keeping him on edge. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop trying to open your eyes for goodness sake, Baekhyun. Do you want your eyeliner to smudge across your forehead?” The makeup artist rasped through gritted teeth as his hand holding the eyeliner pen retreated away from his friend’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun blinked his eyes rapidly. “Right. Sorry. I wasn’t doing it on purpose,” he defended, heaving a deep breath before opening his eyes wide and keeping them still. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s nervous,” a deep voice from behind them stated, a hint of amusement in the man’s tone. “What are you so nervous about? It's just Chanyeol, Baek.” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun made his eyes roll as discreet as his situation allowed him, his pupils zeroed in on the reflection of his other friend who was sitting on a chair not far behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Soo. It’s not you getting married now,” he snapped back, glaring at the reflection in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, done!” Jongdae exclaimed before the bickering started. He hooked a finger under Baekhyun’s chin and moved his head from side to side to inspect his work. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but you look absolutely gorgeous, Baek. Chanyeol is going to eat you whole when he sees you later,” he said, excitement lacing his voice and his eyes sending knowing looks Baekhyun’s way. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun eyed himself through the mirror, taking in the outcome of Jongdae’s skillful hands on his appearance and he, too, couldn’t believe he was seeing himself through the reflection. The makeup wasn’t heavily done. It was minimal but it created an exquisite look that made him look extra alluring and beautiful all the same. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful, Dae. Thank you,” he said, reaching his hand to grasp over Jongdae’s own to give it a light squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, Baek. Are we gonna be emotional now? No, we can’t. I still need to look over Chanyeol and do his hair before I come back and do yours too. Can we be emotional after that?” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun heaved out his laughter at his friend’s words. He let go of Jongdae’s hand and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. </p><p> </p><p>“And I need to change into my wedding suit.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae nodded his head at that. “Yeah. Soo will help you while I go to Chanyeol, okay? I’ll be back real quick.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, Jongdae made his way out of Baekhyun’s room. When he turned around, Baekhyun found Kyungsoo standing in front of the opened closet  and reached out for the dress shirt and pants that he’ll be wearing for his wedding. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t go for the traditional black and white tuxedo. What is this, olive?” The man asked as he winded the hand that was holding the pants on its hanger. </p><p> </p><p>“Black and white are too common and my wedding isn’t something close to being common. And no, that’s a sage green. Now hand it over, I need to change before Jongdae comes back and nags at me.” </p><p> </p><p>The hangers were passed over to Baekhyun’s waiting hand. He took them while silently thanking Kyungsoo before disappearing into the bathroom to change. He came out to finding Jongdae still not around and Kyungsoo was scrolling through his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the time now, Soo?” He asked as he buttoned the sleeves of his cream coloured dress shirt. Looking up from his phone, Kyungsoo looked at the time on his wrist, by habit probably, and mentioned it to his friend. </p><p> </p><p>“10:47.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun huffed. There was about an hour and a quarter before his wedding. The ceremony was to start at noon and Baekhyun just wanted to get over it quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Baek. Why are you so anxious like you’re going to war?” Kyungsoo teased as he watched Baekhyun coming closer towards him. He already had the rest of his 3-piece wedding suit laid on the bed. He helped Baekhyun to wear the necktie by tying around the collar of his dress shirt for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Baekhyun sighed as he stood still in front of his friend. “It felt like the only thing I should be feeling right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax. It’s going to be fine,” Kyungsoo muttered, as he twisted a knot on the tie to make it stay firm around Baekhyun’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Soo,” Baekhyun said, his posture relaxing. </p><p> </p><p>Next, Kyungsoo helped him wear his vest and then his suit jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re happy, aren’t you, Baek?” Kyungsoo asked as he smoothened the creases on Baekhyun’s shoulder blades. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun took a while to let the question settle in, before the corner of his lips tugged into a small smile. “Yeah, you can say that. I mean, rather than happy, I’d say the thing I’m feeling right now is like something fulfilling, like, I’ve found another part of me that I didn’t know was missing but had been so close to me after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo looked at him with a smile on his face, his eyes were soft as his eyes laid on Baekhyun. “Then, I’m happy for you, Baek. If you’ve come to that conclusion, you shouldn’t be worried about anything else. You and Chanyeol are meant to be together.” </p><p> </p><p>Smiling at Kyungsoo’s words, Baekhyun thumbed at the corner of his left eye where a single tear was about to spill out of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Soo. I just couldn’t believe it was Chanyeol all along. We were idiots not to realise it earlier,” he said in a way to mock himself while he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo grinned at him. “That just showed how perfect you both are together. Both are idiots, obliviously in love.” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun joined Kyungsoo to laugh off at the searing fact he said about him and Chanyeol. Maybe that was actually them, idiots who are obvious that they have fallen in love with each other. At that time, the door was rapped from the outside. Kyungsoo volunteered to open it and it was Jongdae who barged in. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ve made Chanyeol smoking hot for you, Baek. It’s time to do your hair and make you look like an angel, Chanyeol would feel sinned if he ever laid a hand on you.”</p><p> </p><p>He got Baekhyun to sit back on the chair in front of the vanity table as he stood in front of him with a comb and a hair spray in either hand, blocking the groom's view of himself from the mirror. After a bunch of spraying and snipping here and there, he was finally done with Baekhyun’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfecto! If Chanyeol doesn’t kiss you senseless, it’s gonna be a whole insult to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s face turned beet red at his comment. As Jongdae stepped away, Baekhyun slowly got the full view of his finished look for his wedding. His brown hair was fluffed up, side parted with the bangs fell almost effortlessly over his forehead without thoroughly hiding it. The hair product kept the strands on their respective places. Baekhyun had to admit that the way his hair was framing his face really did enhance the angelic look in him. The makeup artist did a quick touch up on his makeup before deeming Baekhyun ready for his big day. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, it’s my turn to get ready. Soo, escort him out. Leave the keycard on the table,” he reminded before he rushed inside the bathroom with his own outfit for the day. </p><p> </p><p>Slipping into his black socks and black dress shoes, Baekhyun took a glance at himself one last time in the mirror before walking out of his room. Kyungsoo escorted him all the way to the lobby and into the sleek black, vintage Bentley waiting for them. There was already another Bentley of the same shade parked by the gate of the resort and Baekhyun knew his fiance was inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, never in my life had I imagined myself sitting in one of these,” Kyungsoo whistled as he settled on the back seat beside Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, is in fact, Baekhyun’s best man and he was glad to have him accompany him while Baekhyun was feeling jittery for no reason. </p><p> </p><p>“But the question is, how did you even find not just one, but two, in this country, Baek?” There was a slap that landed on his arm, startling Baekhyun from his stupor. He turned his head around and watched his friend gawking at the interior of the vintage car. At any other occasion, Baekhyun would probably do the same too. But now, his mind was too preoccupied with other things. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Soo. Yesterday Yeol told me we’ll go to the venue in separate cars. He didn’t say he’d rent freaking Bentleys for our wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>And now that he thought about it, it was really ridiculous how Chanyeol splurged on their wedding. From the venue that they paid double just to secure it for themselves, this tailor-fitted semi-cashmere 3-piece suit and to these luxurious cars. Baekhyun didn’t even want to know how much everything had cost him. Although he had his own share with the costs, Baekhyun knew most of them were covered by Chanyeol alone. They sure need to talk about this later. </p><p> </p><p>“Man, Chanyeol got his priorities sorted out quite well. You hit a gold mine there, Baek.” Baekhyun merely shook his head, dismissing Kyungsoo’s teasing words. If he had been here for the gold mine, he’d seduced his best friend a long time ago. </p><p> </p><p>At approximately 20 minutes before the ceremony starts, the other Bentley sped away into the road, heading for the venue. Not long after, the Bentley bringing Baekhyun and Kyungsoo followed suit. Baekhyun distracted himself throughout the car ride by fixing his neck tie, smoothening his suit and reading through his vows in his head. They had decided to custom their own vows instead of reading from the ready-made ones. Baekhyun was particularly excited to hear Chanyeol’s vows for him. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the venue a while later. The wedding ceremony will be held outside the barn venue, on top of the snow field beside it. Rows of wooden benches were lined side by side. In the middle laid a path made of thin woods planks of the same size, reaching up to the makeshift altar that was also made of woods. Snow was scattered around and it made a mech of white and dark brown on the floor while the background view was the whites of the forest with sprinkles of green of the leaves and brown of the barks here and there. Their sage green wedding suits will make them stand out but still blend well with nature.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo got out of the car and rounded it so he could open the door for Baekhyun. He offered his hand which Baekhyun took delicately before he was slowly pulled to stand outside the car. There was a wooden path in front of the, where they will start marching up to the altar. Chanyeol stood there, his broad back facing Baekhyun and all he had wanted now was to see his fiance’s face. Kyungsoo escorted him to Chanyeol, whose head turned only the slightest when he sensed a presence approaching him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t know why he did it but his head dipped down just a fraction as if to hide his face away from his fiance. He felt the hand Kyungsoo held was squeezed before Kyungsoo’s deep voice spoke to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck, Baek. And congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt a light tap on his shoulder and then Kyungsoo walked past him to take his seat at one of the benches. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s lips twitched while he tried to suppress his smile. He glanced at his tall fiance from the corner of his eyes, catching that mischievous smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” he said without actually meaning it. He could feel Chanyeol shifting around beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very nervous. But I’m excited too. Is this what getting married feels like?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s rambling fell into deaf ears when they were cued to get ready to walk down the aisle. Chanyeol offered his arm to Baekhyun who took it by curling his fingers around his bicep and hooked them around Chanyeol’s inner elbow. He let his other arm lay limp on his side while his eyes glanced sideways at the children waiting to escort them to the altar. He remembered rehearsing this with them in a ballroom setting instead and at that time, he wasn’t this anxious, he even laughed along with Chanyeol when the kids trotted in a line in front of them, looking like tiny angels. Now, he was extremely nervous yet anticipating what to come. </p><p> </p><p>When the orchestra team started playing the intro to the entrance song, the children lining at his side started to walk each of them holding a basket with mixed coloured of rose petals. They sprinkled it around as they walked, soon the grooms followed after them. They both put on their best smiles as they slowly sauntered behind the three kids, another three following them from behind. Ed Sheeran's <em> 'Perfect’ </em> instrumental was playing in the background, like it was telling their love story that blossomed through the past few months. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s mind was in a daze. He saw faces smiling back at him but he could hardly recognise them because at that moment, only Chanyeol’s presence beside him was apparent and everything else blended together in his peripheral view. The children in front of them lined on the side of the steps leading up to the altar still sprinkling the rose petals. The grooms walked past them to the center of the altar, each one gravitating to either side, both their hands linked together as they stood facing one another, their sides facing the audience. The children had now joined them in the altar, circling around them while sprinkling the remaining of the rose petals in the basket. </p><p> </p><p>It was a 4-minute piece and they have rehearsed this a few times, yet now, it felt like ages that Baekhyun was staring right into Chanyeol’s eyes as the latter did the same with a handsome smile dangling on his face. At the last few verses on the song, the children dispersed away, leaving only the grooms standing there, hand in hand and eye to eye for one another. At the very end of the last verse before the outro was played, Baekhyun caught Chanyeol’s lips moving and only after a few moments did he realised the man was mouthing the last few lyrics to the song. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Darling, you looked perfect...’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smiled at him, returning the grin that never seemed to fade away from his face. When the final note of the outro echoes through the chilly air, their hands unfolded from one another as they took a step back, the officiant came to stand between them. And the wedding ceremony began. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun found himself tuning out the officiant’s voice as he stared across where Chanyeol stood proud, his charcoal black hair done in a dashing comma style, the bang dangling over his forehead but covering half of his gorgeous forehead. Baekhyun caught sight of the dimple peeking out of his left cheek. He had the sudden realisation that he hadn’t tried kissing the dimple, the thought made him bow his head to stifle the smile that came with the randomness of the thought. </p><p> </p><p>The officiant went about for a few minutes before they were told to exchange their vows. Both of them were given a microphone each, Chanyeol holding it with his right hand while Baekhyun With his left one while their other hands were intertwined together. Chanyeol went on first, clearing his throat before he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun,” he breathed the name and Baekhyun could almost feel the vibration went straight to his heart. “Remember back then, in the UK, when we were celebrating your last birthday there, and I said I’d be there for you, like how best buddies would?” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smiled at him, his hand squeezing over Chanyeol’s own as he gave him a hint of a nod. Chanyeol continued his speech. </p><p> </p><p>“A few months later I realised that I didn’t want to just be there for you,” his eyes held onto Baekhyun’s and his gaze never faltered. “I want to be, not just there, but wherever it is, and not just for you but with you too. I think I have become greedy after those few months, after realising that I love you more than as a mere friend, and I want to be with you as a whole, also as equals and as two souls that found love in each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun could feel his eyes stung as a warm sensation spread underneath his skin, heart palpitating from each word coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“At times, I look at you and think, this is my best friend since my childhood, and then I remembered that I love you dearly and want to cherish you whole. Baekhyun, you once told me finding love wasn’t easy, but then I found how easy it was to fall in love with you and from there I knew, it was you.” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t want to cry, he would mess up his makeup and Jongdae would be so mad but he couldn’t help it. His heart was shaking from Chanyeol’s heartfelt words. </p><p> </p><p>“Today, in the chills of this weather, beneath the shying sun that hides behind the clouds, I vow to love you through every bump and slope in our relationship, in every hot and rainy day, through the coming years and possibly the coming life, I want to be with you, my love. I’ll eat all the cucumbers from your plate, I’ll let you adopt a puppy like you’ve always wanted,” he paused to chuckle at his own words, eyes trained on Baekhyun’s pretty laughing smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Baekhyun. I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore, but I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupted with laughter, indulging in the way Chanyeol was looking at his other with literal heart eyes, lost in the moment as he bore his heart out for the whole world to see. When the slight commotion died down, it was Baekhyun’s turn to read out his vow. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, silly,” he teased to ease up the jolts of nerves coursing through his body. “It felt almost surreal how the meaning changed now. I used to say this a lot to you. I love you, because you’re my best friend, I love you because there was no reason not to love someone like you.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt callous skin rubbed against the skin on the back of his hand, the touch comforting. </p><p> </p><p>“One day I woke up, and my heart beats faster when I said your name or when your face came to mind, and that’s when I knew, my love for you changed. From that point, I love you because you complete me, I love you because you made me feel loved, you made me feel wanted. I love you because you made me fall in love with you. You’re a wonderful person, Chanyeol, I would not hesitate to fall in love with you again in another life, maybe a little bit sooner than we did now.” </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head lightly. Baekhyun’s fond eyes never left him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take your vows, Chanyeol, and I’ll do the same too. We’ve gone through a lot as friends and  I promise to try my best to go through this journey hand in hand with you. We’ll go through this together, promise?” </p><p> </p><p>He felt the hold over his hand tightened and he watched as Chanyeol’s mouth moved to form words. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>And there was more to it as they stared into each other’s eyes, speaking without words verbally uttered towards one another yet, they understood it no less. Their intertwined hands broke apart once again as it was time for them to exchange their wedding bands. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo came up along with Chanyeol’s best man, Jongin, both bearing a wedding band each as they took place to stand not far beside the grooms. They waited with bated breath as the officiant read through the symbolic of the wedding bands to them, the words touching their tender hearts. As the officiant cued them to put on their wedding rings, Chanyeol moved first to take the ring from Jong in’s hand and reached out to take Baekhyun’s extended hand. </p><p> </p><p>As he slipped the band through the ring finger of Baekhyun’s left hand, his eyes never left Baekhyun’s face, gauging his expression that morphed from anticipation to relief and then his face broke into a teary smile. He sniffled and wiped away the tears from the corner of his eyes before taking Chanyeol’s wedding band from Kyungsoo. His delicate fingers held Chanyeol’s larger hand, his own hand holding the wedding band was slightly trembling from the emotions that stirred within him. He slipped the band through Chanyeol’s ring finger, having a moment to stare at the glimmering platinum before he lifted his head up to look at the bearer. Chanyeol’s eyes were as watery as his, but the smile that graced his face told Baekhyun his true feelings. He was just as happy and content as Baek yun was. </p><p> </p><p>“As the sun meets the moon, and the day meets the night, these two souls meet together at a destined time. May the heavens bless these two beautiful souls as they soar through a new journey in their lives.” </p><p> </p><p>Their hands found one another again, their eyes never faltered from holding each other’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I now pronounce you as husbands.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered close at these words, a single tear rolled down his face as he squeezed Chanyeol’s hand as if to ground himself, to make sure that he was not just dreaming about this. When he felt the touch of a warm palm against the side of his face, Baekhyun blinked them open. He felt the moisture around his eyelids frozen by the chilly wind. Chanyeol’s face was right in front of him, vivid and real. </p><p> </p><p>“May I kiss my husband now?” He had said, earning a choked out chuckle from Baekhyun who merely responded with a timid nod of his head. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel the platinum band on Chanyeol’s finger grazing his skin with coldness as his husband angled his face. When Chanyeol’s smiling face approached him close, Baekhyun let his eyelids fall shut once again. The ghost of Chanyeol’s hot breath fanning over his face as the first touch of something landed on the tip of his nose. The little nudge had Baekhyun’s lips stretched into a smile and that was how he welcomed Chanyeol’s lips to his own. </p><p> </p><p>Plush lips pressed lightly over his smiling ones, prompting Baekhyun to part them a little, allowing Chanyeol to nip over his upper lips before he moulded their lips together into a perfect shape, one that only they recognised. Baekhyun didn’t know when he had started crying or if the wetness he felt on his face was even his own tears. What he knew was this felt right; kissing Chanyeol, who was now his husband, on the altar and in front of their families and close friends, this felt right. </p><p> </p><p>When they broke apart, Baekhyun felt a trace of warm skin wiping over his tear-stained face. He opened his eyes to the sight of Chanyeol, his husband, staring down at him with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile that melted Baekhyun’s heart. If Baekhyun could swear up to the heavens that he only loved one man in his life, he would swear it on Chanyeol’s name. But instead of doing that, he wanted to say those magical words to the man that he loved, because if anyone should know about it, it had to be Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>As the wind swept over Chanyeol’s hair, Baekhyun's eyes sparkled at the wonderful sight in front of him. With a whisper that was brought away by the wind, Baekhyun spoke those magic words to his husband. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Yeol." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s more to anticipate so stick around, yeah? </p><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>